Perdon por ser egoista
by AZCHAN-de J. Black
Summary: ¿que pasaria si Bella,despues de casada sintiera celos de su hija y Jacob?¿estara enamorada de el ahora?¿sera su turno de luchar por el, pero tendra el valor de hacerlo?¿o solo esta confundida y es egoista?TERMINADO GRACIAS
1. Chapter 1

hola! aqui traigo el primer capitulo de esta historia de 5,espero que les guste amo a Jacob, siempre desee que Meyer los dejara juntos pero, como no fue asi, aqui esta mi historia

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE UNA GRAN AUTORA LA GRAN SEÑORA MEYER

**BELLA**

Ahora me encuentro la cosina de Esme, de pronto una serie de recuerdos me llegan a mi mente los volturi ah pasado medio año desde ello,todo por proteger a mi pequeña hija quien sorprendentemente ha dejado de crecer, para todos es un misterio sin embargo para mi me agrada mas así podre disfrutar a mi pequeña tiempo desde aquel día me parece una eternidad, cuando pasas los días sin tener que dormir no es de extrañar, todos siguen igual, Emmet diario me reta a una lucha de fuerzas sin embargo, siempre le gano aunque últimamente me cuesta mas trabajo probablemente es lo que dijo Jasper los efectos se hace mas lentos al cabo de un año, y hablando de Jasper el Alice siguen siendo los mismos de siempre solo con la excepción de que Alice no quiere dejar ni a sol ni a sombrara la pequeña Rene, por cierto otros dos que no la dejan sola son rose y jake... oh jake mi mejor amigo mi segundo amor, como lamento hasta hoy en día como lo hice sufrir si tan solo pudiera...

-**bella**

-**ho-hola rose**

-**Nessie esta preguntando por su mami quiere que le cuentes una historia antes de dormir**-yo la mire con cara de pocos amigos-**oh lo siento,se que no te gusta que le digamos así.**

-**bien vamos**- conteste sin ninguna expresion.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estábamos en la sala , note que esme estaba abrazando a mi hija y aun lado de ella Jake le sonreía, cuando me acerque , espere que Jake me volteara a ver ,quisa era solo una costumbre antes de que el se imprimara de mi pequeña el hubiera boletado a verme y me hubiera dedicado un maravillosa sonrisa pero , no ya no...... era lo mismo

-¿**bella cariño estas bien?**- me pregunto esme no me haba dado cuenta que me había quedado con los brazos estirados apunto de tomar a mi hija mientras veía y pensaba en Jake

-l**o siento,ven mi amor**

tome a mi hija en brazos ella me sonrío y automáticamente se recostó en mi pecho y cerro sus ojitos, me quede viendola por no se cuanto tiempo hasta que sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro

-**bells, te vez como toda una madre!!- **decía Jake con una enorme sonrisa,realmente hermosa, como extrañaba esa sonrisa, pero Jake no me estaba viendo a mi estaba viendo a mi hija mientras hablaba conmigo, eso me molesto, me aleje de el y me fui de la habitación.

Estaba molesta por que Jake no estoy segura por que había pasado todo este tiempo preguntándome, por que aun me ponía tan enferma el hecho de que el hubiera imprimado en mi bebe, lo eh pensado miles de veces sin una respuesta.

-**bella-**voltee era mi esposo

-**hola- **conteste sin mucho animo

se acerco a mi

-**amor otra vez te peleaste con Jacob-**en ese momento mi bebe se movió un poco en mis brazos y ambos callamos una vez que nos aseguramos que ella seguía dormida le conteste

-**Sabes muy bien que todavía no puedo hacerme a la idea de que...**

No me dejo terminar ya había besado mis labios, cuantas veces lo había besado en estos tiempos? Miles de veces y el aun así tenia la capacidad de hacerme tranquilizar, se alejo de mi y con esa sonrisa de medio lado me dijo

-**¿estas mejor?**

Me quise hacer la ofendida inflando mis mejillas y me voltee a un lado,lo que solo provoco una risa por parte del,Renesmee se movió de nuevo en mis brazos

_**********************************Jake pov********************************************_

Otra vez bella se enojo y salio de la habitación, se que una madre siempre sobre protege a sus hijos,y se para bells es difícil aceptar lo de mi imprimación con mi pequeña Nessie, o mi pequeña es realmente hermosa,sus bellos ojos, su sonrisa cuando hago una broma y sus labios esos labios que heredo de su madre, aun que hay quien dice lo contrario, para mi ella parece una pequeña bella, MI pequeña bella,una que nació para estar conmigo.

Bien se que por hoy no voy a poder ver mas a mi pequeña así que me despido de Esme y la tal Rosalie

y me dirijo a la salida rápidamente me transformo en lobo y corro, no tardo en llegar a la cabaña, entro y no me sorprende ver a Paul, me pregunto cuando se casara con mi hermana, no tengo idea pero ya me esta fastidiando tener que verlo todos los días, rápidamente voy a mi cuarto tomo algunas prendas y me dirijo al baño,hoy fue en sin duda un buen día si tan solo bella volviera a ser la misma que siempre ha sido conmigo...

-**bella!!! ¿ por que todo tiene que ser siempre tan complicado contigo?**

**-M e sorprende que sigas pensando en ella pese a que ya te has imprimado-**volteo y veo a paul en el umbral de la puerta, rayos hable en voz alta.

**-Es solo que ella se sigue oponiendo-**veo su reacción esta muy serio parece como si me estuviera analizando

**-eh querido habar contigo desde hace algún tiempo Jacob-**balla ahora si que estaba serio , ¿seria seguramente de nuevo la conversación que tuvimos hace un par de meses sobre mi hermana? ¿Que no ya habíamos resuelto es problema? ¿Entonces de que quería hablar conmigo?

_*********************************Pov bella**********************************************_

Otro día mas, el sol ya estaba haciendo su aparición en el cielo,Edward y yo seguíamos viendo a nuestra hija,mientras ella dormía en su cama,estábamos en una linda habitación con delfines muñecas , corazones y de mas lindos decorados que desde luego Alice había elegido. Durante toda la noche había decidido que hoy **como muchas mañanas mas** trataria de no pelearme hoy con Jake por lo mismo es solo que me enfurece ver como ve a mi hija,aun sigo sin comprender por que llego a esos extremos.

**-mami-**volteo a ver a mi hija me regala una sonrisa

**-¿mande amor?-**le dije dandole una sonrisa

**-mami tengo sed-**sorei Edward también,

**-yo voy-**dijo el sonriéndome y salio de la habitación se que no tardaría mas de unos segundos en volver,asi que me apresure y pregunte a mi pequeña

**-¿pequeña te cae bien Jacob?**-ovio sabia la respuesta

**-si mami, el es muy lindo-**sentí un dolor que no pude descifrar,de pronto Edward ya estaba con el biberón senté a reneesme y ella comenzó a beber

**-¿puedes quedarte cuidándola por un rato por favor?-**dije poniendo a mi pequeña sobre la cama

**-claro amor, ¿pero a donde vas?**-pregunto dudoso

**-quiero ir a hablar con Jacob- **no voltee a ver su rostro, por sabia bien que Edward pese a lo de la imprimación ,no le gradaba la idea de que Jake y yo estuviéramos solos, aun no entiendo por que.

_*****************************************Pov Jake**************************************_

No había podido dormir en toda la noche,aquello que dijo Paul me dejo pensativo , quisa... no. No .no sacudí mi cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos

**-vamos Jake no pienses mas en esas cosas!!- **me dije a mi mismo tratando de olvidarlo sin embargo no espere que alguien contestara.

**-¿pensar en que Jacob?**

Dirigí mi mirada por donde venia la voz, era bella¿como no me percate de ella? ¿cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí recargada en mi ventana?

**-nada bells, ¿dime que haces aquí?¿le paso algo a nessie?-**pregunte nervioso,parecio ¿entristecerse?

**-no, ella esta bien,-**mi alma se tranquilizo**-venia a hablar contigo Jacob-**me dijo seria,mas de lo normal y aunque ella dejo de llamarme Jake desde hace unos meses y por mas raro que parezca me duele un poco.

**-dime-**la vi dudar se mordió el labio, y por un segundo imagine que ella era mi bella humana que nada habia cambiado, me puse de pie y me acerque a ella

* * *

P.D. CUANDO TENGA 10 REVIEWS SUBO EL SIG CAPI,LA HISTORIA YA ESTA TERMINADA

:)


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me perteneces ,pertencen a la maestra S.M

* * *

_***********pov bell*********_

ien Jake se había puesto de pie y se esta acercando a mi por que razón me sentí ¿emocionada?¿ansiosa?, de pronto el se detiene y me sonríe, por dios!! esa es mi sonrisa , yo la conozco muy bien, esa sonrisa que el desde que nació mi hija nunca me había vuelto a regalar, mi corazón ,si pudiera latir seguramente en este momento estaría apunto se sufrir un infarto,y estoy segura mi cara estaría roja a mas no poder, por que Jake tenia este efecto en mi?¿por que ahora?

**-vamos a otro lugar-**Dije seria ocultando la alegría que sentía mi alma

**-bien bells donde vamos**

**-te parece si vamos al acantilado?**-Vi su cara de desconcierto pero luego asintio regalandome una sonrisa.

**-por mi esta perfecto-**Rapidamente salio por la ventana,yo lo segui.

No tardamos mucho en llegar ambos nos quedamos viendo el horizonte, el sol brillaba , mi piel lo hacia también pero, con Jake no tenia que ocultar lo que era. Estuvimos así por bastante tiempo yo de repente le veía de reojo, el estaba serio, como ausente,viendo el horizonte,realmente.

**-bells-** pregunto sin verme

**-¿si?-**comteste volteando a ver su perfecto rostro.

**-te paree si nos sentamos, es que me duelen las piernas jeje**

**-sonreí-** claro Jake!!

Vi su reacción, parecía ¿asombrado? Es verdad hace mucho que no le llamaba de forma cariñosa, de pronto me sorprendido con otra hermosa sonrisa , solo para mi! Le sonreí y ambos nos sentamos en el paso, estuvimos así por mucho tiempo,el sol ahora estaba en el punto mas alto del cielo. Ni siquiera recordaba lo que venia a decirle exactamente y probablemente Jake, ya lo había olvidado, simplemente este momento era único solo para los DOS nadie mas ni edward , ni los cullen ni mi hija solo Jake y yo.

**-bells**

**-dime Jake**

**-tengo hambre!!-**dijo mientras ponía una cara de sufrimiento, yo sonreí

**-¿vamos a tu casa a comer te parece?-**Pareció pensarlo un poco y después sonrío,

**-vamos bells-**se transformo en un hermoso lobo aun mas grande que hace un año ambos corrimos, corrimos felices, JUNTOS no tardamos en llegar a la casa,me sorprendió ver a paul quien me contesto con un saludo de mano,y después se tumbo en el sofá a ver televisión.

**-hola bella como has estado?-**Me pregunto la hermana de Jake

-**bien y tu?-**dije fingiendo una sonrisa,por un momento me senti extraña al lado de ella,quiza era por el olor de su sangre,o quiza por el hecho de que ella podia estar al lado de amigo,y junto a los demas lobos y vampiros,no lo se,pero me senti incomoda.

**-en perfecto estado!!-**contesto sonriendo.

**-hermana tengo hambre dame algo de comer-**dijo Jake al parecer seguia conociendome a la perfeccion y se dio cuenta de que no me encontraba muy comoda.

**-claro-**dijo sin mas dándole a Jake una bandeja llena de carne, la cual Jake no tardo en devorar y pedir mas, yo me reía con las locuras y caras que Jake le hacia a su hermana cada vez que pedía mas y mas comida mientras ella se negaba a dársela,sonreí,la incomodidan de un principio había desaparecido y cuando nos dimos cuenta el crepúsculo del día ya se hacia presente.

**-Jake-** pregunto su hermana

**-¿dime?- **dijo el sentándose en una silla

**-¿como es posible que bella y tu estén juntos y no se quejen de sus olores?-**Dijo esto señalando a paul que estaba con cara de asco por mi presencia a lo cual Jake su hermana y yo solo reímos a carcajadas.

**-Para mi Jake sigue oliendo como siempre-**conteste con una sonrisa, todos parecieron sorprendidos.

**-Y para mi bella tu sigues oliendo delicioso.-**El tomo que uso en definitiva me confundio,parecia esta sedusiendome,me puse nerviosa,gracias a dios que ella nos interumpio

**-¿de verdad que extraño? No por ser enemigos naturales ustedes se repelen?**

**-pues, al principio mientras me adaptaba,si me olía Jake diferente sin embargo, ahora huele igual que siempre-**conteste con una sonrisa,tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido hace un segundo.

**-a mi me paso igual- **dijo Jake sentándose en el sofá junto a paul restando importancia al asunto

**-aun que el es el único que huele bien-**dije señalando a paul, quien solo se un dio mas en el sillón junto al televisor, los demás reímos me acerque a Jake , su hermana me siguió,y nos pusimos a ver películas que curiosamente trataban de lobos y vampiros, vaya contrariedad.

Al poco rato no quedamos en la sala solos, lo cual agradecí el olor de paul no era el mejor , probablemente el , también había salido huyendo de mi, tome asiento junto a Jake, y continuamos viendo películas, cuando me percate de algo, MI mano estaba encima de la mano de Jake ¿cuando la había puesto ahí? No lo recordaba pero se sentía muy bien, me pregunto si Jake pensaría lo mismo,¿y si mi contacto le molestaba? ¿Y solo no me decía nada por temor a mi reacción?,¿no era posible que todo soguiera como antes y aunque no quisiera apartaría mi mano de la suya .

_***********Jake pov***********_

Este día a sido maravilloso eh podido estar con bells como antes, me sorprendió saber que para ella yo también seguía oliendo igual pensé que eso solo me ocurría a mi me ha encantado saber que por lo menos eso no ha cambiado, ahora nos encontramos viendo una película de hombres lobo y vampiros!!

que paradoja no es así..... espera bella acaba de poner su mano en la mía, la veo de reojo pero ella continua viendo la película, su mano se siente fría pero es un contacto agradable, pensé que jamas íbamos a poder estar así.

Continuamos viendo la película por mucho tiempo mas , la mano de bella no se mueve de su lugar y no quiero que lo haga aunque sigo desconcertado, espera bella me acaba de voltear a ver, me eh dado cuenta a parecer se ah dado cuenta de nuestras manos,la va a quitar pero yo no se lo permito,tomo su mano, mientras finjo seguir viendo la película, ella no intenta nuevamente alejarla de mi, y así pasa el tiempo.

**-¿hermano aun siguen viendo películas?-**Volteo y veo como mi hermana ah llegado con paul, bella rápidamente quita su mano de la mía , me pongo de pie ,y sonrío mientras me rasco la cabeza

**-si jeje- **noto como paul me ve extraño muy serio probablemente este pensando cosas raras de nuevo y sinceramente eso me fastidia

**-Jacob**-me mira analizndome

**-paul-**contesto sin mucho animo solo epero no me haga pasar un ridiculo con una de sus tontas hipotesis sin sentido.

**-¿no vas ir hoy a ver a Renesmee ?-**Me quede boquiabierto, ¿como es posible que no me haya acordado en todo el día de ella?

**-oh- **fue lo único que pudo salir de mi boca voltee a ver a bella y ella parecía tan o mas sorprendida que yo, ¿ella también había olvidado a Nessie?

**-es verdad Jake pero.....- **decía mientras veía la ventana ¡rayos! ¿Cuando se había hecho de noche ya? Pasamos todo el día juntos y no , no dimos cuenta de tiempo.

**-Jake creo que es tiempo de irme,¿que hora es?- **Bella parecia tan sorprendida como yo.

**-son las 10.30 de la noche –** contesto mi hermana

**-Jake creo que....- **me miro con un rostro inescrutible.

Sabia lo que iba a decir Nessie ya estaba durmiendo, hoy no la podría ir a ver

**-lo se bells**-ella se dirigió a mi hermana le dio las gracias se despidio de paul se giro a mi, pero yo me adelante

**-vamos a fuera**

**-bien de nuevo adiós a todos- **salimos de la casa antes de irse ella hizo algo que realmente me sorprendió, se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

**-cuidarte Jake-** me decía con una voz realmente.......

* * *

_********pov bella************_

salí corriendo de la casa de Jake, como me había atrevido a darle un beso en la mejilla, tonta bella tonta y mil veces tonta como te atrevez a hacerlo

**-amor-**voltee y vi a ed, el parecía haber estado esperándome justo en la linea

**-h-hola-**respondí nerviosa,¿por que estaba nerviosa?

**-como te ah ido-** pregunto el muy serio, mas de lo normal

**-bien-**no tenia expresion alguna en sucara**-estaba preocupado por ti**

**-perdón-**¿que mas podia decir?

**-te ah tomado mucho tiempo hablar con el ¿no es así?-** dijo sin cambiar su expresion.

**-parece que si-** dije con una sonrisa forzada

**-vamos a casa- **me tomo de la mano y corrimos

En cuestión de segundos ya estebamos en la casa Esme esperando en la puerta al parecer preocupada.

**-oh bella cariño por que has tardado tanto?¿esta todo bien?**

**-si, todo esta de maravilla-** conteste con una sonrisa

No entendí por que espero al parecer mi reacción les extraño tanto a Esme como a ed por que me miraban extrañados.

**-¿que ocurre?- **pregunte

**-nada querida solo que te vez DEMASIADO feliz cariño-** contesto Esme

Ya había amanecido y me encontraba viendo a mi hija durmiendo en su cuna, sinceramente ayer fue un día extraño, pero MARAVILLOSO estar con Jake así se sintió fantástico , la rigidez de mi cuerpo disminuyo mistado de animo esta ,mucho mejor ,sin embargo hay algo que me inquieta,puedo asegurar que el no tarda en llegar oh, y no quiero que el vea a mi hija no quiero.

**-¿que tienes?-** me dice mi esposo al parecer noto la tension de mi cuerpo

**-¿como?-** pregunto tratando de acerme la disimulada,mientras el dirige su mirada a mis manos que han roto la madera donde yo me apoyaba

**-no lo se-**dije resignada y sin metir ¿que me pasaba por que me ponía como loca el hecho de pensar que Jake vendría a ver a renesme? Necesitaba hablar con alguien pero ¿con quien? Cuando de pronto vino a mi el rostro de un pequeño lobezno feliz, lo que dibujo en rostro una sonrisa, que no duro mucho ya que lo olí, Jake estaba ya aquí para ver a renesme y no ami.....

Rápidamente subió a la habitación parecía desesperado!! lo cual solo incremento mas mi enojo, que acaso el haber pasado el día de ayer conmigo, ¿fue un martirio para el? Tan difícil es mantenerse alejado de mi hija ¿que acaso no soy suficiente para el? Me regañe después de ese pensamiento , por dios que estaba pasando conmigo, como..

Me aleje de mi esposo retrocedí y no quise ver la cara de Jake simplemente salí corriendo otro vez.

_**********pov Jake*********_

Estaba desesperado por llegar a la casa de los cullen quería.. ver a.....

sacudir mi cabeza y me concentre , necesitaba ver a Nessie , eso es necesitaba verla solo a ella y no a bella, Nessie , mi mente tiene que estar inundada de ella, vamos corre corre tengo que llegar.

No tardo mucho en llegar al entrar en la casa siento los olores de las dos mas importantes mujeres de mi vida, ambas están arriba la huelo subo las escaleras sin saludar a Emmet que estaba en la sala, por fin ahí estoy y..... ahí esta EL rayos por poco se me había olvidado, su olor es asqueroso, no entiendo como ellas lo pueden soportar, la veo es bells justo cuando estoy apunto de saludarla ella sale corriendo de la habitacion y Edward la sigue me dejan con Nessie,me acerco a ella duerme y se ve realmente hermosa tan hermosa como su madre.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus Review

nuevamente cuando tenga 10 Reviews mas subo el siguiente capi que pormeto sera mas largo que el anterior

Espero este capitulo les agrade :)

las preguntas: ¿quien sera ese pequeño lobezno en el cual bella penso?¿que es lo que Paul le ha dicho a Jake?

agradeciemiento especiales para:

Yoly Vel,Tincho Halliwell Winchester, Tincho_P,ahtziry-hp-twilight-host-7, afrostarkiller,Bella loves Jake,mirengaba,,l3xLi33Al3sA,


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola**_ bueno, como eh recibido comentarios tan lindos decidi subir antes, este capitulo,recuerden que solo dos mas y se acaba la historia.

Ella corrio,por que sintio desesperada,despues del dia de ayer al lado de Jacob había meditado y creido que de alguna manera podria soportar el hecho de que Jake estubiera imprimado de su hija,pero ¿que había pasado? Simplemente ella se sintio acobardada y había salido corriendo.

Edward la estaba siguiendo,era consiente de ello,sin embargo sabia muy bien que no podria alejarse de el,respiro profundo y se detuvo.

_**Bella pov**_

-e**dward no es necesario que me acompañes, aun me cuesta trabajo eso es todo,dejarme estar sola por favor**

-**pero amor**-veia su rostro el parecia totalmente desconcertado

**-Necesito estar sola-** sabia que no podria engañarlo,el me conocia muy bien y si no lograba alejarce de su escrutinio...

**-Bella se que algo te pasa,acaso -**su rostro cambio por una fraccion de segundo aunque inmediatamente regreso a a normalidad**-te dijo o hizo algo ofensivo Jacob**

**-no!-** me apresure a sacarlo de su error – **Es solo que ya sabes me siento celosa-**el cambio su rostro a uno de sorpresa y luego vio un atizbo de furia,rayos me reprendi mentalmente había dicho algo que no debia**- ella es mi hija ,por la que di mi vida- m**e apresure a corregir,vi que el cambiaba su rostro a uno mas tranquilo.

**-Amor,ella tambien es mi hija, pero aun que Jacob no me parece la mejor opccion para Renessmee, tu sabes muy bien que a imprimacion es algo que no se puede cambiar o controlar – **un dolor aparecio en mi interior -** sabes que nuestra hija terminara enamorada de el- **aquel dolor era ahora enorme no pude ocultarlo mi rostro cambio y el lo noto**- Perdon amor **

**-Edward –** no dije me di la vuelta y corri,el no me siguio di gracias por ello

No tenia idea de cuanto tiempo había corrido , me senté en un tronco, ¿que debía hacer? no podía negar mas lo que sentía, justo ahora que se que no lo tengo y jamas podre estar con Jake, me eh enamorado mas y mas de el , esta claro ese es mi castigo por haberlo hecho sufrir, el ama a reneesme con todo su ser, el solo vive para ella, y no para mi... ella seguramente cuando crezca lo va a amar de eso estoy segura, ¿como no amar a un hombre tan maravilloso?¿como no me dí cuenta antes? Rayos ¿que no puedo hacer nada, solo aceptar mi castigo?

**-hola bella-**me volteo y ahí esta justo la persona con la que quería hablar

**-hola Seth-**le sorio,me doy cuenta de que ya no es el niño que tenia en mis recuerdo,ahor su amplio torso,su rostro ha cambiado sus musculos son evidentes,y se parece un poco solo un poco a Jake**-¿estas de guardia?**

**-si-**me regalo una sonrida que me hizo flaquear por un segundo ¿como podria sonreir de forma tan similar a la de Jake?-**¿y tu bella que haces aquí?**

-solo pensaba- me hacerque a el- pero que bueno que te eh encontrado-le dedique una sonrisa me di cuenta que su pulso aumento,¿le había asustado?

-¿m-me ibas a buscar?-pregunto un poco nervioso note como el ritmo de su corazon aumentaba.

-si-el ritmo aumento aun masi-Seth quiero pedirte un favor-trate de parecer muy amigabe, no queria asutarlo mas.

-dime-pregunto dudoso

-quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes de la imprimación-escuche el ritmo de su corazon disminir un poco

-¿sigues preocupada por el hecho de que Jake haya imprimado en renessmee?

-así es – mentí

El me comento lo mismo que me había dicho Jake anteriormente, lo cual no me servia de mucho, al parecer tenia que ser mas directa y preguntar lo que realmente quería saber.

-s posible que una imprimacion sea no correspondida?--El me miro extraño pero despues contesto

-no, eso es imposible, como bien sabes , nosotros nos convertimos en el hombre perfecto para nuestra chica

-pero, que pasaría si por alguna razón ella se enamorara de otro, o que cuando ustedes la conocieran ella ya tuviera a alguien en su corazón?

-Bueno, pues probablemente , nos convertiríamos, en su amigo, o quien ella necesitara que nosotros fuéramos ¿pero bella por que preguntas eso?

-Es solo que si reneesme no correspondiera a los sentimientos de Jake-el no me dejo terminar , había estallado a carcajadas,

-bella como cres eso simplemente no es posible, ella seguro se enamorara de el jeje, sabia que eras buena pero bella no tienes por que preocuparte por Jake, el sera feliz siempre y cuando Nessie sea feliz, se que el ya no sufrirá mas.

-Yo forcé una sonrisa la verdad es que me sentía como una hipócrita, yo no estaba preocupada de que mi hija no correspondiera a sus sentimiento, mas bien yo deseaba que ella no lo hiciera...pero en que clase de monstruo me eh convertido?

_**Pov Jake**_

Estuve todo el día con mi querida Nessie, en el momento que me dijo que ayer había estado triste por que yo no había venido sentí que mi corazón saltaba de alegría, mi Nessie me necesitaba eso era todo para mi ¿no es cierto?

Rayos me regañe a mi mismo TENIA que sacar esos sentimientos de mi mente.

-tenemos que hablar-voltee lentamente y era el, su asqueroso olor me lo había avisado

-¿de que quieres hablar Edward?-le mire serio mientras escuchaba a rosalie platicar con Nessie afuera de la casa.

-sabes perfectamente de lo que quiero hablar

-no lo se – mentí,el frunció su ceño ,de alguna forma deseaba que el no pudiera leer mi mente, pero esos es imposible

-sobre mi esposa y mi hija

-mhp

-estas teniendo dudas-su mirada era como un glaciar

-.............-no conteste nada no era necesario el leía mi mente

**-¿Es posible que aun ames a bella?- **Pregunto indeciso

-no se de que me hablas-nege aun que sabia no era necesario

**-lo sabes perfectamente eh leído tu mente, has espesado a dudar,y has hecho lo innombrable,te olvidaste de reneesme durante un día completo¿puedes explicarme como es eso?** -No podía contestar,ni yo sabia que en realidad era lo que estaba pasando, sonreí

**-soy la excepcion de mi manada jeje –** reí una risa hueca sin sentido

**-solo te advierto que si te atreves a lastimar a mi hija o a hacer sentir incomoda a mi mujer, me las voy a llevar lejos a ambas y jamas las volverás a ver**-mi corazón latió des mesuradamente, yo acaso no iba a poder ver ninguna de ellas, no! Eso no era viable, no podía vivir sin ninguna de las dos,

**-simplemente no eso no va a pasar cullen- **dije esto mientras luchaba por controlar mi ira, no quería transformarme no ahora,que neessie estaba tan cerca de mi.

**-Solo te lo eh advertido- **se giro apunto de irse pero se detuvo en el lumbral de la puerta.**- No vuelvas a tocar la mano de mi esposa de nuevo- **salio del cuarto

Bien la situación se estaba complicando demasiado creo que tendré que ir a hablar con sam, seguramente paul ya le había informado de mi condición.

_**Pov bella**_

Termine de hablar con Seth, el en verdad es un chico estupendo, me recuerda tanto a Jake cuando nos conocimos

-**bella, mi guardia a terminado, cres posible que yo...- **parecía nervioso por que habia empesado a ponerse un poco rojo, simplemente se veía adorable

**-dime-** insistí con una sonrisa en mi cara,que no era del todo sincera

**-¿puedo ir a ver a reneesme?-**Esta vez si le regale una sonrisa real.

**-claro que si vamos Seth-**corrimos el en modo lobo,cuando llegamos a las cercanías de la casa me detuve en seco,¿como iba a reaccionar con Jake?¿como podía ver a reneesme sonreír a el?

**-¿que ocurre bella?-**se veia preocupado

-**Seth, n****o es nada solo **.... - dude ¿que le iba a decir a Seth? O si Seth lo que ocurre es que no quiero llegar por que no quiero ver a mi hija y a Jake juntos, ¿sabes por que?, sencillo Seth por que al parecer me eh enamorado de Jake, no ese era un argumento totalmente estúpido- **no, es nada Seth solo creí haber escuchado algo, pero no es nada**- sonreí, una sonrisa hipócrita, pero un niño inocente como el me creyó.

Llegamos a la casa estaba solo Emmet lo se por su olor,y claro estaba Jake con reneesme,probablemente los demás habían ido a casar

**-vamos Seth-**Lo anime a entrar

**-espera bellS estoy terminando de ponerme la playera-** me grito desde un arbusto,_**bells**_ esa sola palabra me hizo estremeser ,así es como me dice Jake, extraño tanto a Jake -**listo!!**- salio de los arbustos y me regalo una sonrisa,en definitiva el era idéntico a Jake cuando era joven,quizá...

**-¿como me veo?-**estaba un poco sonrojado

**-muy guapo**- su ritmo cardiaco se disparo

**-mami!**-Grito mi pequeña desde la sala mientras corría a donde yo estaba y me abrazaba

**-hola pequeña**- dije alejándola un poco de mi-** mira amor quien te vino a visitar- **ella volteo a ver a Seth y le sonrío

-hola, tu te pareces a mi **novio Jake-**esastres palabras hicieron que sintiera un oyó en mi estomago, MI NOVIO JAKE, probablemente mi rostro mostró mi dolor , lo se pero no me una mano en mi hombro era Edward que había llegado, los demás no tardarían en llegar,no vi el rostro de Jake,no quería hacerlo, no quería ver su cara de felicidad,por lo que había dicho mi hija , eso solo me destrosaria no pensé las cosas y hable sin pensar.

**-Edward**

**-si amor**

**-vámonos de viaje**

**-¿como?-** me dijo el dudoso, su rostro lo decía

-**si, desde que me convertí no hemos podido viajar solos-**me tomo de la mano, y me aparto de ese lugar fuimos directo al bosque,sentí la presencia de jasper cerca pero la ignoramos.

**-¿por que me pides eso justo ahora?-**estaba serio otra vez

**-no puedo hacerme a la idea de ver juntos a mi bebe y a Jac**ob-me miro dudoso

**-¿y nuestra hija?**

-estará bien cuidada por los demás

-**y si empresa a crecer de nuevo y cuando regresemos es toda una adulta-**sabia que el me estaba diciendo esas cosas para tratar de persuadirme pero no lo iba a conseguir.

**-no Edward, no me vas a convencer-**empese a enojarme

**-amor esperemos a que reneesme este mas grande**

**-bien- **dije frunciendo mi ceño-** si no vas conmigo me voy yo sola-**después de esto corrí y corrí por unos cuantos kilómetros Edward me siguió, tratando de convencerme pero justo cuando estábamos llegando a carnada se detuvo, no quise voltear a verlo, no quería simplemente seguí corriendo,no sabia con exactitud cuando tiempo necesitaria...

_**pov Jake**_

-te pareces a **mi novio Jake** -oh dios cuantas veces soñé con escuchar esas palabras, Nessie acaba de decir que yo era su novio, una sonrisa apareció en mi cara, pero tan rápido como aprecio desapareció,al ver el rostro ¿triste? De bella, ella por que estaría triste, no tiene por que ¿o si?.

Un terrible olor llego hasta mi era EL de nuevo quien estaba tocando el brazo de bella

**-Edward**

**-si amor**

**-vámonos de viaje.-** ¿como bella se va?

**-¿como?-** contesto Edward aparentemente estaba tan sorprendido como yo

-**si, desde que me convertí no hemos podido viajar solos-** ¿por que parecía tan enojada?

El la tomo de la mano y salieron juntos

-Jake- me llamo Seth

-dime- conteste molesto

-ya rompiste la muñeca- voltee a ver lo que traían mis manos efectivamente la pequeña muñeca con vestido azul de reneesme estaba hecha podasos y ni cuenta me di.

_**Una semana despues**_

Estaba molesto muy molesto,por lo que me acababa de decir sam, rayos desde cuando bella y Seth se habían hecho tan buenos amigos? Resulta que Seth había faltado a sus guardias por 4 días seguidos argumentando que iba a ir con bella a algún lugar, lo cual es verdad por que no hemos podido comunicarnos con el,ya que bells estaba usando su poder para evitar que nos comunicáramos con ellos. y no solo eso alice tampoco puede ver donde esta bella por la presencia de Seth

Si bella necesitaba a un hombre lobo ¿por que no me llamo a mi?, no entiendo que esta pasando,estoy tan enojado últimamente, que ya ni siquiera disfruto de la compañía de neesie. Y ni hablar de los Cullen ellos están igual de preocupados y estresados, parece ser que solo cuando esta ese tal jasper por aquí nos tranquilizamos.

Muchas gracias a todos mis lectores como siempre agradecimientos especiales a:

,bans.nuria,jake-bella :),malavik,albert,ahtziry-hp-twilight-host-7,

P.D. Ahora si hasta que tenga 10 Reviews mas subo el penultimo capi :)


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, ahora tengo una sugerencia,se que dije que este finc ya estaba terminado y que solo iba a constar de 5 capítulos **(y es verdad) **pero como ya salí de vacaciones y ando menos estresada me puse a pensar y me dí cuenta de que existen muchas mas posibilidades mas escenas y mas situaciones que se le han ocurrido a mi cabe cita que creo pondrían mas interesante la historia lo cual la alargaría a "x" numero de capítulos (numero que por el momento desconozco pero no creo que sean 2 o 3 capítulos mas) a lo que les pido su opinión en mi perfil eh abierto una encuesta (ahí pueden votar) quiero saber su opinión de si alargo la historia para aprovechar esas situaciones que eh pensado o la dejo tal cual iba a ser desde un inicio o bien si publico una historia diferente con esas ideas, Espero sus opiniones en la encuesta

* * *

de mi perfil

**Tiempo después**

_**pov Seth **_

Me extraño de sobremanera que bella me llamara para acompañarla en este viaje, pero me a fascinado hemos viajado por muchas partes del mundo, eh conocido, la torre efiel y la muralla china, eh conocido países pequeños como cuba y otros hermosos como México y su rivera maya, bella y yo nos hemos llevado muy bien, parecemos dos amigos de toda la vida, el estar con ella me da muchas comodidades, para empezar, tiene mucho dinero (en metálico), segunda el estar con ella evita que los demás de la manada estén husmeando en mi mente y, no es que no aprecie a mis camaradas solo es que aveces uno necesita su tiempo, ya saben a lo que me refiero no, y al parecer a bella también le hacia falta estar a solas,el estar conmigo, hace que Alice no tenga visiones de ella.

Lo que mas risa me da es el hecho de que todos nos toman como un par de recién casados, hasta nos hemos inventado un nombre de esposos, los Robinsón eje, ella es muy introvertida lo había dicho antes no?

Realmente no quiero regresar, no por ahora además, si yo sigo transformándome, no envegesere y ella por su lado tiene toda la eternidad, que mas da pasar uno o dos meses mas haciéndonos compañía :)

_**pov Bella**_

Me siento tranquila estando con el pequeño Seth me recuerda mucho a Jake se que esta mal que intente sustituirlo, sin embargo soy y sigo siendo egoísta no lo puedo evitar...

-Bells- me toca el hombro, parece increíble pero Seth y yo hemos desarrollado un nivel de comunicación extra ordinario la mayoría de las veces no necesitamos hablar es como si pudiéramos leer nuestros pensamientos.

**-¿Si?-** le sonrío

**-es solo que- **noto que esta nervioso **-es..**

**-oh-**ya se que es lo que me va a preguntar y aunque lo eh evitado todo este tiempo-**esta bien, Seth por favor trata de no juzgarme.**

**-sabes que no haría eso-**me regalo una esplendida sonrisa que hizo que en mi interior "algo" revoloteara

**-Bien,la razón por la que te eh pedido que me acompañaras, es por que necesito pensar respecto a algo**

**-Bells-**bien se que estaba dándole vueltas al asunto, sin embargo no es fácil decir tus sentimientos en voz alta

**-esta bien-**¿de verdad quería decirle a Seth lo que sentía?, respire hondo**- estoy enamorada de Jake –** vi su rostro era inescrutable

**-ah- **no dijo nada mas solo se aparto de mi por unos segundos sabia que estaba asimilando lo que había dicho

**-Bella- **su voz sonó dura, me estremecí ¿que pasaría si Seth decidiera alejarse de mi ir y contar lo que le eh dicho a todo el mundo?** - ¿estas totalmente segura?-** asentí **- Sabes que Jake no puede ni corresponderá a tus sentimientos ¿verdad? - **el hoyo en mi pecho creció,yo lo sabia Jake nunca mas me iba a querer pero el escucharlo decir por alguien en voz alta era realmente duro ** - Perdón bells**

**-Lo se-** apretaba mis puños**- ¡¡Lo se !! por eso es que estoy aquí –** caí de rodillas, mientras mis puños seguían apretando fuertemente**- Seth lo amo, y amo a mi hija, se que esto esta mal, estoy casada y quiero a Edward pero ya no lo amo-** Me sorprendí a mi misma había dicho en voz alta que no amaba a Edward algo que pensé jamas diría-** yo ya no lo am.. -** Seth no me dejo terminar estaba arrodillado abrazándome

-**Bells, no digas mas no te voy a juzgar, dí todo lo que te ah estado atormentando , yo estoy aquí para ti.**

**Pov Seth**

Bella estaba realmente mal,no estaba llorando los vampiros no lo hacen si embargo,se que si ella pudiera hacerlo lo haría

**-tranquila-acariciaba** su cabello

**-Seth yo.. - pareció** dudar**- gracias-**esbozo una triste sonrisa

Después de eso ella empeso a hablar,de como se sentía, ella estaba desesperada,deseaba que Jake fuera feliz,que su hija lo fuera,se sentía triste y creía que todo era su castigo por no haber valorado a Jake cuando lo tuvo ¿que diría Bella si supiera lo que Paul imaginaba?

**Flash back**

Se ven dos personas afuera de la casa de Billy, son Jacob y Paul

**-¿Estas todavía enamorado de Isabel la?**

**-No inventes cosas Paul**

**-No me puedes engañar, sabes que tus pensamientos son compartidos por todos los de la manada**

**-no se de que hablas**

**-como no vas a saber Jacob, aveces cuando estamos de guardia,estas pensado en Bella y sabes en lugar de todavía estar pensando en ella deberías de pensar en Renesmee **

**-Eso ...**

**-vez,quizá no te has dado cuenta,quizá es tu subconsciente el que piensa en ella,¿de verdad has imprimado en Renes mee ? ¿O solo es algo que tu creaste para intentar mitigar tu dolor al ver a bella muerta?**

**-yo... no!! te equivocas eh imprimado en Nesie**

**-pero Jacob,has te a ti mismo esta pregunta ¿si ya haz imprimado en Nessie como es posible que pienses todavía en Isabella?¿es posible que tu amor por ella sea mas fuerte que la misma imprimasion Renes mee ?**

**Fin flash back**

No ella no puede enterarse de eso,se que Jake va a superar su pequeño problema si esta lejos de bella, toda su atención de enfocara en Nessie

**Fin Pov Seth**

**

* * *

**

Espero sus votos en la encuesta en mi perfil

gracias a:

nuria: siempre eres la primera en comentar gracias

malavik: gracias por seguir la historia y siempre dejar comentarios

ninnia depp: Al contrario gracias a ti por leer

albert: Oh no creo ser grande, pero gracias por dejar siempre tu comentario

bans :creo que en este capitulo tu esta la respuesta de por que Bella necesita a Seth :)  
arya: Que buena idea has tenido podria ser una opcion gracias por tu sugerencia

l3xLi33Al3sA : Pues si, tienes razon es un poco "mala" nuestra querida bella pero que le vamos a hacer siempre ah sido egoista ,gracias por comentar

.

bella-jake: Gracias por tus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo mery_black:me alegra que te guste :)  
la peque: la respuesta a tu pregunta esta mas adelante aunque te adelanto algo "no descartes del todo tus conclusiones" :)

MAKABLACK:gracias por todos tus comentarios


	5. Chapter 5

Crepusculo pertenece a S. MEYER

Chicos eh decidido meter las nuevas ideas así que desde ahora empeare a publicar un nuevo capi cada vez que tenga 10 reviews gracias por su apoyo.

* * *

_**pov Edward**_

hoy en la mañana recibimos noticias de bella al parecer hoy van a regresar, de verdad la extraño, de haber sabido que ella se iría por mucho tiempo no la hubiera dejado ir,pensé que solo estaba encaprichada y regresaría a mas tardar en un día o dos a lo mucho, pero un mes fue demasiado, deseo estar a su lado deseo estar con ella.

_**fin pov Edward**_

_**Pov Jake**_

hoy me ha dicho Sam que Seth se comunico con el dijo que hoy regresaban, ese maldito Seth, como se atreve a perderse por el mundo con bella, me va a escuchar cuando regrese.

Llego a la casa Cullen, todos parecen estar ansiosos por la llegada de bella y a la vez desesperados, Nessie esta frente al TV con Emmet, entro sin saludar, últimamente no estoy a gusto con la presencia de esas sanguijuelas.

**-hola pequeña- **se pone de pie y me abraza

**-hola Jake-**me regala una maravillosa sonrisa

Que es ese olor, es el de bella y ....... Seth, ya han llegado al parecer Nessie también se a dado cuenta pero no deja de abrazarme, giro para ver la entrada de la puerta, ahí esta, se ve hermosa, pero...¿algo diferente?

**-hola – **nos saluda sin muchos ánimos**-¿como han estado?**

**-Mami- N**essie me suelta y corre al lado de su mami quien la abraza, de pronto me doy cuenta Seth esta al lado de bella, vaya que ha crecido ese chico ya no tiene nada de adolescente.

**-hola Jake-**Como se atreve a aparecer tan campante

**-tu......... -** me acerco a el dispuesto darle un golpe sin embargo una mano blanca me detiene, es bella quien ha tomado mi mano frente a todos.

**-¿No me saludas Jake?-** Me lo dice con esos ojos hermosos , no me puedo negar

**-hola bells- **le sonrío, seguramente como un tonto mientras siento como el coraje empieza a difuminarse, se acerca mas a mi y toma mi mejilla, su aroma inunda mi nariz, y..... ¿me abraza? Me abraza a mi antes que a Edward antes que a Alice,me siento feliz lo único que puedo hacer es responder ese abrazo, pero alguien nos interrumpe.

**-Amor por que no escribiste ¿por que tardaste tanto?-** nos separamos ambos molestos por la intromisión , ella voltea a ver a Edward, le sonríe tenuemente, no una sonrisa como la que me dedico a mi , no, para nada, sin embargo se va con el.

-**Perdonen que los haya preocupado, pero eh tenido que pensar en muchas cosas,lo siento.**

-**¿hija solo no te vayas a ir de nuevo sin avisar donde estas de acuerdo?-** dijo Esme mientras la abrazaba.

**-Perdón- **al parecer sintió algo de culpa por que la abrazo con mas fuerza,sin embargo,me dí cuenta bella no lo prometió

**-bella como es que siquiera me has dejado ver donde ibas o si estabas bien!!- **decía la duendecillo con cara de puchero a lo que Jasper solo sonrío

**-perdón Alice, pero a cambio te eh traído muchas cosas interesantes**

**-pues mas vale que lo sean- **dijo tomando la bolsa que bells tenia en sus manos.

-**Que bueno que hayas regresado con bien-** decía un Emmet como siempre sonriendo

**-lo mismo digo- **dijo la rubia que tan mal me cae

**-bella no vuelvas a preocuparnos así-** dijo calado el patriarca de la familia

**-lo intentare- **dijo ella tratando de sonreír

**-mm- **Seth llamo nuestra atención**- creo que es tiempo de que vayamos a eso bells-** ¿como le acaba de decir? Bells yo soy el único en el mundo que le dice así como se atreve!!

**-tienes razón vamos Seth, perdonen pero tenemos que ir a la push, necesitamos hablar con Sam sobre algo importante**

**-pero bella apenas acabas de llegar-**dijo Edward , ella pereció dudar sin embargo contesto

**-no tardara mucho por favor espere nos aquí.**

Y sin mas frente a todos Seth se transformo y bella salio corriendo con el

**-Edward a donde van- **pregunto la duendesillo

**-no lo se -**confeso el mortificado

**-como no no sabes, ¿no has leído la mente del perro?- **su comentario me molesto un poco

**-bella evita que entre en su mente-** el parecía frustrado

**-oh.**

**media hora después**

**-hemos regresado-** decía bella al lado de Seth que parecía muy contento.

**-¿a donde han ido?-** pregunte impaciente y molesto ella me miro extraño

**-bien Jake creo que tenemos algo que decirles- t**odos se acercaron para escuchar mejor,excepto Nessie que estaba dormida- **bien Seth se quedara en esta casa de ahora en adelante, eso es lo que fuimos a discutir con Sam**

**-¿como? **-dijo Edward anonadado

**-así es- **confirmo ella sonriente

**-¿cual es la razón de que un perro venga a vivir con nosotros?- **pregunto rosalie

**-simplemente que nos hemos vuelto grandes amigos y no queremos estar separados el uno del otro verdad Seth**

**-así es -**dijo el con una sonrisa de superioridad mientras volteaba a verme, lo cual hizo que mi sangre hirviera.

Maldito Seth ya íbamos a hablar en cuanto estuviéramos solos, estaba muy molesto como era posible se van juntos por mas de un mes y después deciden vivir en la misma casa, ¡¡rayos!!

_**Fin Pov Jake**_

**Una semana después**

**pov bella**

Todos se tomaron la idea de que Seth vivirá con nosotros un poco inquietos al principio pero después todos se hicieron a la idea, bien que podía decirles, quiero a Seth a mi lado por que le eh contado que amo a Jacob, Por esa razón estoy poniéndole mi poder todo el tiempo para que ni Sam ni Edward puedan leer su mente y descubrir mi secreto, No ni loca se los diría, pero de algo estaba muy agradecida , Seth era para mi ahora un sol no como Jake ,sin embargo Seth era alguien quien me escuchaba y guardaba mis secretos, el me parecía un niño maravilloso aunque seguía sin entender, por que era tan amable conmigo y por que había accedido sin oponerse a cada una de mis ideas.

De hecho el que estuviéramos de vuelta aquí fue precisamente por el

**flash back**

-**estas triste**- me decía el con mirada sombría,no era una pregunta era un afirmación

**-no se de que hablas**

**-Bells ¿quieres regresar verdad?**

**-yo... - **me dí por vencida**- quiero ver a mi hija,la extraño y**- dude **- quiero ver a Jake-** pude ver como su rostro se descomponía por un momento, pero luego regreso a la normalidad

**-entonces debemos ir -**yo iba a abrir mi boca para protestar pero el se adelanto **– se lo que vas a decir,pero yo voy a estar a tu lado todo el tiempo y voy a evitar que hagas algo que tu corazón no desee que hagas**

**-no lo se**

**-¿no quieres ver como crece tu hija? -** eso era un golpe bajo

**-Jura que vas a evitar que arruine mi vida-** el sonrío

**-te prometo que haré todo lo que este en mis manos por que seas feliz**

Bien,no me lo había prometido como tal pero sabia que podía confiar en el,quería ver a mi hija,querida hablar con Edward y añoraba ver a Jake.

**fin flash bac**k

**aun continua el pov Bella**

**Tiempo después**

Siempre eh sido egoísta, se que estoy usando a Seth justo como use a Jake ¿por que? Seth a tenido problemas con Sam y con la manada incluso Leah a venido a habar con el para amenazarle y decirle que si no regresaba cuanto antes a la push el dejaría de ser su hermano, y Seth tan amable y leal a mi les dijo a todos que se quedaría a mi lado,yo se lo agradecí enormemente pero,no le pedí que se marchase simplemente no tenia el valor de quedarme sin su compañía,y menos ahora que había tomado la desicion de hablar con Edward y decirle que ya no podía permanecer mas a su lado,no es justo para el y menos por como lo eh tratado desde que regrese.

**Flash back**

-¿por que no quieres hablar con migo?- me dijo muy serio

-¿no se de que hablas?-trate de hacerme la disimulada,la verdad es que no había ido a nuestra habitacion desde que llegue del viaje,eso ya hace mucho tiempo y desde luego no le había besado ni abrazado desde entonces.

-Bella, cariño ¿dime que ocurre?

-Edward, no ocurre nada ya te lo eh dicho infinidad de veces por que insistes

-pasas todo el tiempo con Seth y eso no es mi imaginación

-lo siento Edward pero no ocurre nada

sin mas me aleje de el,y desde entonces cada vez que el había tratado de acercarse a mi yo me alejaba

**fin flash back**

por eso había tomado esa decisión,y mientras necesitaría el soporte de Seth el lo sabia por esa razón permaneció a mi lado,de verdad que le aprecio.

Pov bella

Me encontraba en el jardín de la casa necesitaba meditar sobre como hablar con Edward a que acuerdo llegaríamos cuando de pronto una voz ronca me distrajo

**-bells-**era Jake

**-h-hola -** conteste nerviosa hace tanto que no estaba a solas con el, claro por que estaba tratando de evitarlo.

**-¿dime bells todo esta bien?- **su cara parecía afligida

**-si ¿por que lo dices?**

-t**e eh notado alejada de todos, de mi de Alice, de Renesmee y de....**- dudo un poco en decirlo- **Edward** -concluyo.

**-ohhh- **dije-** sabes Jake-**no pensé lo que estaba diciendo las palabras salieron antes de que me diera cuenta**- me siento confusa**

**-¿en que sentido?**

**-pues, siento que eh tomado un mal camino- **me daba miedo continuar por que se muy bien que lo que hablemos no tardara Edward en escucharlo de la mente de Jake**- olvidalo Jake.**

Necesitaba hablar con Edward cuanto antes, me puse de pie y comencé a buscar a Edward, no lo encontré seguramente, estaba de caza, esperaría un buen rato.......

.................

* * *

Levaba una hora esperando sentada en la sala de la casa,y el no regresaba había comenzado a impacientarme, el único que me podía calmar sin lugar a dudas era Jake y en todo caso Seth pero este ultimo estaba,hablando fuera de la casa con su hermana probablemente otra discusión sobre la manada,sentí un deje de culpa,pero rápidamente lo evite pensando en como iba a hablar con Edward y de pronto en mi cabeza apareció la imagen de mi hombre lobo sonriéndome,y me dí cuenta quería ver a Jake quería verlo sentirme segura protegida y que el me dijera que todo iba a estar bien aunque... aunque no fuera verdad,me puse de pie y fui a buscarlo, obviamente estaría al lado de mi hija, como siempre,salí al patio y en definitiva ahí estaba Jake, se veían Renesmee tan linda a su lado, el sonreía,como podía hacerles "eso", dí un paso atrás y alguien había tomado mis hombros, era Seth.

**-bella , sabes bien que no te puedes dar por vencida , de acuerdo tienes que quitarte esa carga de encima- **me decía con una sonrisa.

**-lo se-** voltee a ver a Jake y a mi hija, Jake me estaba observando, logre ver que su cara parecía molesta,no entendí por que

**-bella, creo que alguien esta celoso-decía** Seth

**-¿como?-** levante una ceja, el solo río mas y ¿me abrazo?¿Seth estaba abrazándome?¿por que lo hacia?

**-no, te enojes, te juro que no hay malas intenciones- **me dijo en mi oído, yo sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse**-bella sabes que te quiero verdad-**ese algo apareció en mi estomago, asentí con mi cabeza, el sonrío **-entonces sabes que seré feliz si tu lo eres, por esa razón haré todo lo que este en mis manos para ayudarte para que seas feliz.**

**-no merezco tu cariño eh hecho que te pelearas con tu familia y con tu manada se lo importante que son ellos para ti -**baje mi rostro,el tomo mi barbilla entre sus dos enormes dedos y la levanto para que lo viera a los ojos

**-jamas digas eso sabes que eres una mujer maravillosa, y por eso dejarme ayudarte con algo -**sonrío** ,**me sentí segura entre sus brazos me apreté mas a el,para mi aunque fuera en su físico mayor que yo ,el era y seguiría siendo siempre ese pequeño niño juguetón que conocí hace ya años atrás.

**-¿como pretendes ayudarme?-**dije en voz muy baja para que nadie escuchara nuestra conversación y también tratando de cambiar el tema

**-Solo dejame probar una hipótesis**

**-¿que clase de hipótesis?**

**-Ya veraz-** dijo soltándome de su abrazo -**bells no te vayas a enojar-** tuve un mal presentimiento

El se acerco a mi , toco mi mejilla y la beso, yo solo abrí mi boca un poco por la sorpresa , estaba apunto de reclamarle cuando escuche un gruñido

**-¡¡¡deja la en paz Seth!!!- **era Jake quien se acercaba a nosotros, sin embargo Seth no me soltaba

**-que tratas de hacer-** le dije en voz muy baja

**-ya lo comprobé-** y me soltó

**-desde que has venido a vivir aquí no has hecho guardia, ¿por que razón?-** en definitiva Jake estaba molesto muy molesto. No pude evitar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en mi cara quizá....

**-por que Sam me dijo que no tenia que hacerla -** Seth no disimulaba su sonrisa

**-¡¡¡como!!! eso no es justo**

**-pues ya ves- **decía Seth sonriendo,yo sabia que en realidad no era un permiso dado por Sam sino mas bien fue un... permiso forzoso

**-tu mal...... - **vi como el cuerpo le temblaba a Jake estaba furioso probablemente se iba a transformar

-**mami ¿por que el te beso? - **había olvidado que mi hija estaba cerca,por lo visto no era la única,Jake se había tranquilizado al verla

**-oh eso es por-** vamos bella inventarte algo rápido me dije a mi misma - **Seth y yo somos muy buenos ****amigos bebe, así como Jake te da un beso cada vez que el se va ¿lo recuerdas?- **pregunte temerosa de que ella no me creyera

**-ah-** fue todo lo que dijo, tomo la mano de Jake y se fue a jugar con el, pero yo vi claramente cuan molesto estaba.

**-amor ya volví-** era Edward, lo mire, pero esta vez no sonreí como en otras locaciones

**-Edward tenemos que hablar-** dije seria alejándome de Seth quien solo atino a darme un empujonsito en el hombro.

**-esta bien- **salimos al bosque,pero no a cualquier lugar lo lleve al sitio donde el me dijo por primera vez que era un vampiro.

**-Edward tu fuiste totalmente sincero conmigo una vez aquí en este lugar hace algún tiempo ya, lo recuerdas-**dije mientras le daba la espalda

**-si, amor aquí fue donde puse mi corazón y fe en que entendieras lo que yo soy, lo hiciste- **dijo acercándose a mi y abrazándome por atrás.

**-Hoy quiero hacer lo mismo contigo-** dije alejándome de el pero no lo voltee a ver,no tenia el valor

**-entiendo, ¿que ocurre?- **su voz era seria.

**-Bien- **respire hondo**- eh tenido dudas, muchas**

**-sobre nosotros ¿verdad?-**era una afirmación no una pregunta

**-Así es Edward eh comenzado a sentir algo por**

**-calla, no digas su nombre,ya me había dado cuenta,pensé que era solo una confusión momentánea pero el hecho de que me lo éstes diciendo es por que, has aclarado tus pensamientos,y sentimientos,pero quiero que tengas algo muy en claro..**


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer

Perdón por la tardanza les pido un poco de paciencia, ya que esta vez los capítulos los voy escribiendo recuerden que eh decidido agregar mas ideas a la historia :) gracias a todos por sus comentarios son los que me animan a escribir

* * *

**flash back Jake **

Estaba sentado en un sillón en la sala de los Cullen Nessie estaba durmiendo la rubia esa le estaba haciendo compañía,y su hedor me causaba repulsión, deicidi que lo mejor era salir cuanto antes de ahí, estaba apunto de transformarme para ir a hablar con sam, el asunto de Seth me estaba sacando de quisio,y mas el hecho de que Sam se reusara a querer decirme por que razon el no estaba haciendo sus gusrdias,cuando de pronto me di cuenta de su olor voltee ella parecia sumerjida en sus pensamiento lo cual comprobe al hacercarme a ella

**- bells **

**-h-hola -** contesto nerviosa, y vi un brillo extraño en sus ojos que no me agrado

**-¿dime bells todo esta bien?- **ella permaneció con ese brillo extraño

**-si ¿por que lo dices?-**estaba mas nerviosa

-t**e eh notado alejada de todos, de mi de Alice, de Renesmee y de....**- me daba aun asco pronunciar su nombre,y el que "ya no fuéramos rivales de amor" nunca iba a cambiar el hecho de que no,nos lleváramos bien- **Edward**

**-ohhh sabes Jake me siento confusa - **como de que se sentía confusa

**-¿en que sentido?-**por alguna extraña razón mi corazón había empezado a latir rápidamente

**-pues, siento que eh tomado un mal camino- podría** ser que Bells estuviera arrepintiéndose de ser una ... de ellos, no pude evitar sentir un sentimiento de regocijo en mi interior**- olvidarlo Jake- **como pretendía que lo olvidara,pareció leer mis pensamientos por que se puso de pie y salio corriendo del lugar.

Algo estaba pasando en definitiva, yo lo se ,bella a estado muy fría con Edward, eso no es normal en ella... rayos no entiendo nada ¿por que bells no me cuenta que le ocurre?

Si Bella no me quería decir que es lo que pasaba tendría que ir a hablar con Sam, me transforme y me dirigí a la Push

**fin flash back Jake**

* * *

**en algún lugar de la casa Cullen**

**-¿has visto algo?- **la voz ronca de un hombre preocupado

**-no... lo se**

**-no tienes que forzarte**

**-Jaz , eh visto que se acercan problemas, bella esta hablando con Edward en estos momentos**

**-¿los volturi van a regresar?-** su voz sonaba preocupada

**-no, jaz en realidad solo eh visto que Bella y Edward discuten,llegan a la casa y de pronto la visión se vuelve borrosa,luego solo veo a Nessie llorando rodeada de sangre y –** los ojos a Alice se dilataron al parecer estaba teniendo otra visión ,Jasper la tomo del brazo tratando de reconfortar la **- oh jaz no es posible!!**

**-¡¿que ocurre!? -**decía el un poco alterado pero de inmediato se tranquilizo y trato de enviar a Alice ondas de relajación

**-gracias – **dijo ella apenas esbozando una débil sonrisa

**- veo sangre y a Nessie llorando, veo que Edward triste y Bella...... y Bella ya no aparece mas –** tomo la mano de el **- ella desaparece lo ¿entiendes?**

**- Puede ser otra cosa Alice - **dijo tratando de tranquilizarla con mas ondas aunque el mismo dudo de sus palabras

**- Oh jaz como me gustaría creerte pero... -** no pudo continuar mas ya que el la había interrumpido

**- Ella no puede ...... nosotros evitaremos que eso pase - **decía mientras apretaba aun mas fuerte su mano.

**- oh jaz**

* * *

**afuera de casa de Emily**

Me alegro que Sam me estuviera esperando cuando llegue a su casa, el no estaba en forma de lobo de hecho desde que Bella y Seth fueron a habar con el , el no se había vuelto a transformar en lobo, no nos había dado una explicación a nadie y eso era una de las cosas que mas molesto me tenían.

Me transforme en humano me puse mis pantalones

**-Sam, sabes a que eh venido - ** mi voz salio mas a la ofensiva de lo que deseaba el solo frunció el seño

**- Jacob no te atrevas a hablarme en ese tono – **yo también soy un alfa me dije a mi mismo

**- mm-** habíamos decidido que lo mejor para todos era que la manada volviera a hacerse una por esa razón yo felizmente había "renunciado" a mi posición de alfa sin embargo aveces y solo aveces me enfurecía el tono que el usaba conmigo**- quiero respuestas Sam -** le mire desafiante

**- como ya te habia dicho ,No pienso decirte nada Jacob-** note como las venas de su cuello comenzaban a hacerse visibles y sonreí para mis adentros, si lograba que Sam se enfureciese lo suficiente como ara transformarse yo averiguaría lo que tanto deseaba saber-** pensé que tu no le hacías favores a los chupa sangres **

**- Calla – **bien estaba mas molesto

**-Sam que es tan importante como para traicionar a los de tu manada – **se puso aun mas tenso y yo sonreí-** por que eso es lo que estas haciendo Sam.**

**-te equivocas si cres que con esas tontas palabras vas a poder hacerme perder el control se que es ****lo que deseas hacer pero de mis labios no va a salir nada Jacob eso te lo aseguro – **ahora era yo quien estaba perdiendo el control ,quizá un cambio de estrategia...

**- Sam quiero saber que es lo que le pasa a bella, ella ah estado muy mal estos días –** su postura se relajo un poco

**- Es mejor que eso se lo preguntes a ella y no a mi – **una brillo extraño apareció en sus ojos- o me vas a decir que no eres tu su mejor amigo

**- Sam – **no podía controlar la furia que estaba creciendo en mi, me transforme

-** Jacob no voy a decirte nada, por que no se nada y si lo supiera no te lo diría y Jacob tu transformación no me da miedo –** eso fue el colmo me abalance contra el mi para delantera izquierda estaba sobre su pecho

**- Jake dejarlo por favor!! - **era Emily quien al parecer había estado escuchando todo

**-grrrrrrrrr**

**-Emily dejarlo vete a la cas... a –** yo lo apreté aun mas con mi pata, haría que el se convirtiera sin importar que tuviera que hacerlo de esta manera

**- Jake por favor lo estas matando!! - **ella lloraba trato de acercarse a mi Sam se tenso , sonreí para mi mismo bien si no se transformaba para salvarse a si mismo estoy seguro lo haría para salvar a Emily aunque claro yo jamas la dañaría , pero eso Sam no lo sabia, me aleje de Sam y camine en dirección a Emily

**- ¿Jake? - **ella tenia miedo lo vi, mire de reojo a Sam quien estaba poniéndose de pie, dí otro paso mas cerca de ella

**-¡¡¡dejala !!!- **era Sam quien se había puesto de pie y se dirigía a donde estábamos, sonreí aun mas levante mi pata mostré mis uñas y.... la baje de nuevo simplemente no podía utilizas así a Emily eso era un golpe bajo,además yo jamas soportaría que nadie intentara hacerle daño a Nessie, me aleje de ella y Sam quien ya estaba a su lado la abrazaba protectoria mente

**- Gracias – **fue todo lo que dijo y entro con ella a su casa ¿por que me daba las gracias? ¿por tratar de dañar a su chica? Rayos ahora me sentía peor. Me eche a correr .

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

***********

*****

***

**

*

* * *

De nuevo espero sus comentarios gracias por todo


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes perteneces a S. Meyer**_

**gracias a todos por su a poyo eh aquí un nuevo capi, espero les guste**

**P.D. Ya se que soy mala pero lo que hablaron Bella y Edward aun no puede ser revelado.**

**Por cierto les pido no se olviden de que Seth aun anda por ahí haciendo "pininos"**

**Gracias nuevamente por su apoyo espero mas comentarios :)**

* * *

*****

**Pov Jake**

Llegue a la casa de los Cullen y en cuanto entre sentí la tensión del ambiente Rosalie estaba con Nessie y Jasper junto con Alice se encontraban sentados en las escaleras de la casa, solo me voltearon a ver un segundo y después siguieron hablando de lo que se que hablaran la verdad no me importaba.

**- Jake!!- ** era mi Nessie aunque había dejado de crecer tan rápido por lo menos físicamente (de lo cual estoy muy agradecido) parecía que su edad psicológica era de una niña de 6 o quizá 7 años.

**-hola princesa ¿como estas? **- pareció estudiarme por unos segundos, yo por mi parte me esforcé por sonreír aun mas ella pareció convencerse

**- bien pero estoy algo aburrida -**me decía con carita de puchero, olvide todo al verla le sonreír,mi corazón latió rápidamente, mientras la tomaba de la mano y nos dirigíamos al jardín **– vamos a jugar**

**- si!!!**

* * *

**Pov Jake**

Mi pequeña princesa y yo estábamos ahora bajo la sombra de un árbol en el jardín de los Cullen ella estaba sentada sobre mis piernas mientras veía entretenida como una pequeña oruga caminaba por sus manitas,habíamos estado jugando durante un buen rato, pese a ser tan pequeña tenia una velocidad extraordinaria, eso se debía a su parte vampiro,sin embargo me alegre al pensar que ella no brillaba como los otros,y sus rizos color bronce y sus ojos color chocolate ......_**los ojos de su madre **_ante este ultimo pensamiento me dio un ligero dolor en el corazón,pero lo descarte rápidamente al ver a mi princesa sonreír y reír,mientras ponía a la pequeña oruga en el pasto y se giraba para quedar frente a mi de pronto un sentimiento de paz me inundo cuando sus manitas tocaban mis mejillas como siempre sentir sus manitas cada vez que ella me tocaba me hacia sentir feliz cada vez que me mostraba imágenes de nosotros, o sus pensamientos me sentía feliz de que la mayoría de sus pensamientos fueran sobre mi sin duda ambos _**estábamos imprimados**_ se que si no estuviera junto a ella no podría ser feliz , ella la pequeña que tenia entre mis brazos con sus ojitos brillantes y esa sonrisa tan hermosa se había convertido en el centro de mi universo, mi luna y mi sol to la amaba, de verdad que la amaba.

**- Nessie te quiero mucho -** dije con una sonrisa sincera sus ojitos brillaron aun mas

**- y yo a ti Jake –** y me abrazo,mi corazón latió rápidamente sintiendo como esa sensación de paz invadía todo mi ser

**- gracias pequeña -** ella se separo un poco de mi y me miro a los ojos interrogativa **- gracias por haber nacido**

**- eh? - ** sonreí , todavia era una niña

**- ¿quieres que te cuente un cuento? -** sabia que a ella le encantaba escuchar las viejas historias de mi tribu

**- si!!-** decía mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en mis piernas y recargaba su cabecita sobre mi hombro, comenze a contarle una historia............

* * *

**1 hora después**

Nessie se ha dormido, me paro con cuidado de no despertarla y subo rápidamente a su habitación la deposito en su camita y no puedo evitar quedarme le viendo como un tonto es que se ve tan hermosa durmiendo, su respiración pausada el bello sonar de su corazón ese sonido siempre me ah tranquilizado , de pronto unos gritos me sacan de mi ensoñación frunciendo un poco mi ceño pero pronto me doy cuenta de que son Edward y bella quienes acaban de llegar.

**-voy a decirle a Jacob -** decía el en un tono que sin duda era de enfado, pero ¿que tenia que decirme?

**-no! Edward no lo hagas espera!!!-** bella esta discutiendo con Edward,están subiendo por las escaleras vienen a la habitación¿que esta pasando?

**-Jacob tenemos que hablar- **dijo el serio, yo asentí

**-no espera, eso no te incumbe Edward! - **decía ella molesta

**-¿de que hablan?-** dije dudoso mientras le preuntaba mentalmente - " _¿Edward que esta ocurriendo?_ "

**-Bella tiene ciertas dudas ella cree que esta.. - **no pudo terminar de decir bella lo había ¿golpeado?

Como es eso posible

**-Edward si te atreves a hacer algo como esto otra vez te juro que lo nuestro termina y me divorcio de ti**-ahora si no entendía nada, ¿ bella se quiere divorciar de Edward ? Como es eso posible, no pude evitar que un sentimiento que creía muerto apareciera en mi pecho.

**-mami ¿que pasa?** - decía Nessie que acababa de despertar , nadie contesto a su pregunta el ambiente seguía tenso

**Fin pov Jake**

* * *

**Pov Edward**

Estaba molesto muy molesto como es posible que esto sucediera , no la única forma de terminar con todo este problema es hablar todos los implicados.

**-voy a decirle a Jacob**

**-no!!!!! espera no tienes derecho- **dijo ella desesperada pero yo no le conteste simplemente salí corriendo rumbo a la habitación sabia que el estaba ahí por su hedor y al entrar lo confirme estaba el con mi hija.

**-no! Edward no lo hagas espera!!!-** note un tono extraño en su voz pero hice caso omiso necesitaba hablar con Jacob.

**-Jacob tenemos que hablar-** dije y el asintió parecía confundido

**-no espera, eso no te incumbe Edward! - **decía ella molesta

-¿**de que hablan?-** dijo dudoso- " _¿Edward que esta ocurriendo?_ " - **Tu** pensé furioso

**-bella tiene ciertas dudas ella cree que esta.. -** no pude terminar bella me golpeo, me toque la mejilla donde ella había acertado el golpe no es que me doliera realmente mas bien se trataba de un dolor en mi corazón ella me había golpeado algo que jamas pensé que ocurriría

**-Edward si te atreves a hacer algo como esto otra vez te juro que lo nuestro termina y me divorcio de ti-** ahora si que estaba** roto **sus palabras fueron como puñales que destrozaron lo poco que me quedaba de mi muerto corazón nunca creí...

* * *

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios!!!**

Como siempre una vez tenga 10 reviews mas subiré el siguiente capi :)


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los personajes perteneces a S. Meyer**_

**Antes que nada feliz navidad!!**

**segundo chicos me voy mañana de vacaciones por lo tanto no voy a poder subir capitulo durante la proxima semana y tal vez no este año :(**

**y es que mi hermana no tiene internet en su casa (a donde voy apasar las fiestas) por eso se me va a complicar pero espero que me tengan paciencia **

**y de nuevo gracias por todo  
**

* * *

*****

**Pov Jake**

**Edward si te atreves a hacer algo como esto otra vez te juro que lo nuestro termina y me divorcio de ti**-ahora si no entendía nada, ¿ bella se quiere divorciar de Edward ? Como es eso posible, no pude evitar que un sentimiento que creía muerto apareciera en mi pecho.

**-mami ¿que pasa?** - decía Nessie que acababa de despertar , nadie contesto a su pregunta el ambiente seguía tenso

******

De ponto ella volteo a verme , note como apretaba sus puños –** Jake has caso omiso a lo que has escuchado y visto hoy **- como pretendia ella que yo hiciera eso ella acababa de decir que se podia divorsiar de Edward

**- Bells -** me hacerque a ella** - ¿que tienes? -** ella relajo un poco su postura

**- Es mejor que olvidemos esto Jake**

**- sabes que no lo voy a hacer, te onosco y se que algo te esta angustiando -** ella seguia inmovil

**- yo Jake... -** un ruido nos alerto

**- Bella sabes lo que tienes que hacer –** era Edward con su voz siempre imperturbable

**- yo... pero - **vi como volteo a ver donde se encontraba la pequeña Nessie sentadita mientras frotaba sus ojitos, luego me vio a mi,_ ella estaba dudando_ **- No puedo hacerlo yo...**

**- Bells cariño – **voltee a ver al intruso que estaba en la puerta era Seth ,vi como bella se relajaba y le sonreia mientras caminaba a donde el estaba yo me moleste,¿por que tenia que venir a interumpir?

**Fin pov Jake**

* * *

**Pov Bella**

Me sentía corralada, voltee a ver a mi hija vi a Jake simplemente no tenia derecho de empañar su felicidad** - No puedo hacerlo yo...**

**- Bells cariño – **voltee buscando al portador de la voz que me había salvado a era Seth gracias dios! Seth me había sacado de un grave apuro, se lo tendria que agredecer despues.

**-seth –** mi voz salio mas efusiva de lo que esperaba, no me importo camine a donde el estaba **- oh ya es hora verdad – **dije guiñendole un ojo, el capto la indirecta

**- si Bells tenemos que ir a hacer "eso"- **sonrei y agradeci nuevamente el tener a ese niño a mi lado

-** Bella , sabes que no puedes dejar esto así -** le diriji una mirada furiosa a Edward

**- sabes tan bien como yo que si lo digo no habrá vuelta atrás **- habia un tono de amenaza muy explicita en mi voz

**- Eso -** el parecia dolido mientras miraba al suelo , de pronto una oleada de culpabilidad me invadio, di un paso hacia el dispuesta a abrazarle, pero una mano me tomo discretamente del brazo, voltee a verlo era Seth quien me decía con la cabeza que no me acercara, mordi mi labio inferior** -Bella ... se que no hay vuelta a atrás despues de lo que hablamos hoy,y creo que lo mejor es....- **no termino la frase levanto su hermoso rostro hacia mi, y por un segundo _Dudè_** - no, se lo que digo -** salio de la habitacionantes de que yo pudiera responderle

**- Edward -** un sentimiento de tristesa me inundo senti como Seth me apretba un poco mas en señal de apoyo

**-Bells , todo va a estar bien recuerda lo que te prometi – **dijo girandome para quedar frente a el puso hambas manos en mis hombros me abrazo se alejo lentamente de mi y me sonrrio, lo cual me recordo

**- Jake -** dije soltandome del agarre de Seth , pero el no me estaba viendo el estaba cargando a mi hija, un toque de celos me invadio

**- Dime –** contesto visiblemente molesto

**- Jake –** me acerque a el simplemente necesitaba, estar aunque fuera unos segundos a solas con el, voltee a ver a Seth el entendio perfectamente

**- Nessie ¿no tienes hambre?**- dijo Seth acercandose a mi hija

**- si-** el sorrio

**- vamos a la cocina para darte algo de comer – **tomo a la niña en brazos y salio de la habitacion no sin antes guiñirme un ojo

**- Grrr- **protesto Jake quien se disponia a salir tambien detras de ellos pero yo se lo impedi

**- Jake –** el no me miraba

**- Que quieres Isabella –** estaba molesto, muy molesto el jamas me decía así, pero no me importo simplemente me acerque a el y lo abrace , el se puso tenso

**- ¿¡que haces!?- **yo le aprete un poco mas, seti su olor senti su calor, despues de un dia tan intenso como el de hoy se verdad deseaba que el me abrazara necesita de su cariño-

**- oh Jake - **masculle lastimeramente , el se relajo un poco pero no me abrazo**- hoy a sido un dia muy dificil y para serte sincera necesitaba un abrazo tuyo  
**

**- ¿te lo pregunto de nuevo que te ocurre? - **su voz seguia escuchandose molesta

**- ¿por que estas enojado conmigo? **- dije sin separarme de el solo levante mi rostro para verle a los ojos pero el no me veia solo miraba hacia la puerta.

**- No me des evasivas Bella ¿ que ha sido este show que has armado? vienes y discutes con Edward le amenazas con pedirle el divorsio -** ¿ el estaba enojado por que le había dicho eso a Edward? **- y todo eso lo gritoneas estando Nessie aqui que no vez que eso lapuede lastimar– **ah eso era a el lo que le preocupaba era que mi hija entendiera la magnitud de las cosas, el nunca estuvo preocupado por mi, una ola grande de rabia me invadio me separe bruscamente de el

**- Eres un idiota Jacob- **y me dio mas coraje que el no se dignaba a dirigirme si quiera una mirada

**- y luego – **siguio como si no me hubira escuchado **– y tambien te abrazas con Seth aqui frente a m.. frente a... a.... Nessie ¡que son esas ridiculeses Bella!**

**-maldito seas Jacob black, yo estoy así por tu culpa sabes, eres tu el culpable de todo- **me arrepenti de haber dicho esas palabras

**-¿como dices? ¿yo? Jajaja no- **espeso a reir **- Bella si tienes problemas con Edward no, es por mi es por culpa de tu relacion con Seth - **¿como Seth? ahora si no entendia nada era posible que Jake pensara que todo esto tenia que ver ¿con seth?

**- ¿que tiene que ver Seth en esto? Si serias tan amable de decirmelo - le desafie**

**- Desde que llegaste solo estas con el – **dijo apretando sus puños

**- ¿Jacob estas celoso? - **aunque hice esa pregunta pareciendo estar molesta en mi interior habia un deje de esperanza

**-yo celoso jaja muy graciosa bella -** por su reacción me di cuenta que yo había dado en el clavo

**- ¿entonces no estas celoso? -** esa pequeña luz de esperanza comenzaba a crecer

**- y-yo no – **dijo haciendo una pose muy digno no pude evitarlo me acerque a el y lo abrace el no correspondió a mi abrazo

**- ¿¡que intentas hacer Bells!? - sonreí** por lo menos ahora no me llamaba Isabella

**- solo abrazo al hombre que mas quiero - **calle dije algo que no debía**- a mi mejor amigo **- trate de componerlo aunque conociendo a jale no se lo iba acreer,me sorprendió que el correspondiera a mi abrazo sin decir ni una palabra.

Estuvimos en esa posicion por mucho tiempo, amba sentir sus brazos al rededor de mi cintura amaba su calor y sobre todo amaba al hombre que estaba en esos momentos conmigo, todo deje de duda desaparecio y me hice una promesa haria que el fuera feliz,nadie mas en este mucho que el merecia la felicidad

**Fin Pov Bella**

**

* * *

**Les deseo Feliz navidad y propero año nuevo, que todos sus deseos y anelos se conviertan en realidad, gracias a todos los que han pasado a dejas su comentario y tambien a quienes han puesto la historia en sus alertas y favoritos, al igual a todos aquellos lectores quienes han pasado a leerla


	9. Chapter 9

_**Los personajes perteneces a S. Meyer**_

* * *

**Pov Jake**

**- ¿Jacob estas celoso? - ** ¿yo celoso? No , eso no era posible

**-yo celoso jaja muy graciosa bella -** por que contestaba tan nervioso

**- ¿entonces no estas celoso? -** había un pequeño deje de desilusión en su rostro me hizo dudar

**- y-yo no – **no pude continuar ella me estaba abrazando y ese sentimiento apareció en mi interior

**- ¿¡que intentas hacer Bells!? - ** ella me apretó mas

**- solo abrazo al hombre que mas quiero - **mi corazón latió rápidamente - a mi mejor amigo -**simpelmente** no lo pue evitar y la abrace no me había dado cuenta de cuanto deseaba tenerla ami lado hasta este momento yo, la necesitaba necesitaba a bells tanto commo siempre la había necesitado,de pronto apareio en mi mente Nessie, instintivamente aleje a bella de mi

**- Jake -** me sentí mal ella parecía triste

- Bells yo no - baje mi cabeza vi que su expresión cambio ** - Perdón bells yo**

**- ¿Es por tu imprimación verdad?-** era mas una afirmación que una pregunta –** ¿te acordaste de mi hija?**

**- si Bells ella pareció en mi mente sabes - reí** nervioso **– no puedo estar mucho tiempo sin pensar en ella –** ella esbozo una sonrisa que en lugar de tranquilizarme me hizo sentir inquieto

**- Entiendo... de verdad amas mucho a mi hija ¿verdad? - **me miraba ansiosa yo solo asentí **– Jake ¿ crees que la imprimación es algo absoluto?**

**- ¿ que quieres decir?**

-** Jake ¿crees posible que la imprimación se pueda combatir solo con la fuerza de voluntad? **

**- No , lo se Bells ¿por que me lo preguntas?**

**- E-Es por ... por Leah y Sam –** parecía dudosa no le creí, sin embargo seguí el juego

**- Te preguntabas si Sam hubiera podido luchar de haber amado de verdad a Leah –** ella sintió** - no lo se Bells, Sam no tuvo opción de haberla tenido probablemente hubiera luchado o quizás no, no lo se bells ¿por que me preguntas eso?**

**- olvida lo Jake vamos a ver a Nessie – **ella acababa de confirmar que mentía ya que si no estuviera nerviosa ,jamas le hubiera dicho Nessie a su hija.

-**¿dime la verdad que te ocurre?-** pero ella no contesto uso su súper velocidad y bajo a la cocina

-** Bells!!! -** baje rápidamente, Seth tenia un biberón con aquel liquido rojo asqueroso y se lo estaba dando a Nessie bella no estaba ahí

**- Ella ah ido a caminar – **me miro con un aire de superioridad , rayos como pudo ella irse tan rápido no tarde mucho en bajar!!

**- mm necesito hablar con ella – **Seth quien se había acercado a mi

**- Es mejor que la dejes sola por un tiempo Jake **

**- Ella es MI bella y creo que yo se mejor que tu que es lo que ella necesita – **el sonrío aun mas

**- No Jake se ve como no sabes nada , has me caso y deja tranquila por lo menos hasta que se tranquilice **

**- Tu no –** fui interrumpido por mi princesa quien tiraba de mi pantalón

**- Jake , ¿que esta pasando? - **mi corazón dolió al ver un deje de tristeza en su rostro, respire hondo y la levante

-**Nada princesa Mama y papa solo fueron a pasear-** ella me miro triste y solo se abrazo a mi recargo si cabe cita en mi hombro y no dijo nada mas.

**- Bien me tengo que ir **

**- ¿A donde vas? - **el sonrío aun mas

**- A buscar a Bella-** sentí mi cuerpo arder nuevamente pero de inmediato recordé que tenia a mi princesa en brazos, el salio corriendo

**Fin pov Jake**

**Pov Seth**

Deje a Jake en la casa y salí a buscar a bella, sencillamente me sentía cansado, ansioso,con miedo y también tenia un deje de esperanza, yo le había prometido a Bella que aria todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para su felicidad sin embargo resultaba cada vez mas déficil esta situacion.

**- sabia que vendrías-** ella se encontraba recargada en un árbol

**- así es ¿que paso?**

**- Nada solo que me dí cuenta Jake ama demasiado a mi hija y lo nuestro ja... -** no pudo terminar la frase,sabia como terminaría sin embargo me sentí tentado a decir "bella no te preocupes dejalo, se que lo olvidaras algún dia y vamoos lejos de aqui" pero claro esas serian unas palabras que jamas saldrian de mi boca

**- Bells, dime ¿le dijiste que lo amas?**

- ..... - su ausencia de palabras me confirmo que no lo había hecho

**- Tienes que hacerlo!!!- **dije en un tono mas agresivo de lo que hubiera deseado

**- No, Seth sabes que no t...**

**- tienes y lo vas a hacer, sabes.. -** dude sin embargo era algo que tenia que hacer , aunque se que me arrepentiría por toda mi vida -** ya estoy rato de escuchar como te quejas de todo, bella eres una cobarde!!! - **apreté mis puños y estuve apunto de echarme para atrás al ver su expresión, pero continué, era necesario **- creo.. no te lo había dicho antes pero Paul tiene la sospecha de que La imprimación de Jake no es real**

**- ¡¿ como!? ¿quieres decir que...**

**- así es bella tienes que hablar con Jake si no lo haces jamas sabrás sus verdaderos sentimientos**

Ella estuvo un tiempo en silencio se acerco a mi y me abrazo, un sentimiento de tristeza y desesperación me invadió, sabia lo que ella había decidido.

**Fin pov Seth**

**Pov Bella**

después de la conversación que tuve con Seth muchas cosas en mi se aclararon la esperanza inundo mi ser y sobre todo la incertidumbre ¿y si no era cierto? Y ¿si Paul se equivocaba? ¿y si era cierto pero Jake aun así me rechazaba? , sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro, y saque esos pensamientos de mi mente, comencé a caminar a paso humano para llegar a la casa, y con cada paso mi desicion se afianzaba, pero claro, antes de que le dijera a Jake lo que siento haria una penúltima cosa egoísta.

**********

Llegue a casa estaban todos, los escuchaba y olía a cada uno de los miembros de mi familia, Esme con su sonrisa amable siempre fue la primera que logre ver y salude con un gesto de la cabeza,luego a Emmet quien estaba viendo la televisión y como siempre haciendo enojar a rosalie en la sala , a Jasper y Alice teniendo una convesacion trivial que provenía del patio trasero, carlistie estaba en su estudio como siempre oía el sonido de las hojas de unos libros dar vuelta y Finalmente Edward estaba tocando el piano, estaba también Jake su olor mezclado con el de mi hija, escuchaba el rápido sonar de su corazón en la planta alta.

Sin muchos mas ánimos que en un principio me acerque a la habitación de donde salia el sonido del piano , sin abrir la puerto simplemente susurre

Lo voy a hacer Edward tenias razón, pero no se como va a terminar esto - quede en silencio esperando una respuesta de el pero a cambio solo escuche un leve error al presionar una tecla que no debía, y después siguió tocando, me dí vuelta y comenze a subir la escalera mi destino me esperaba.

**Fin Pov Bella**

**Pov Jake **

supe perfectamente cuando ella entro a la casa me dí cuenta de su olor, de pronto ella apareció en la habitación.

**- Jake tenemos que hablar**

**- ¿si de que? - **ella parecio dudar un poco

**- hoy te voy a decir que es lo que me pasa Jake**

**- Entonces si te ocurría algo y aun así me lo negaste**

**- si , Jake deja a mi hija por un momento y por favor acompaña me lejos de aquí**

deje a mi princesa dormida y me aleje con ella de la casa, por alguna extraña razón tenia un mal presentimiento.

**Fin pov Jake**

**Pov Bella**

Lleve a Jake lo suficientemente lejos de la casa como para que nadie de ellos supiera lo que pensaba hablar con el.

**-Jake –** dije dándome la vuelta** - sabes Jake aunque se que te dije que iba a decirte que me pasaba –** el frunció su ceño probablemente anticipaba que me movimiento-oh Jake no pongas esa cara solo deseo algo

**- bells – **el tono que uso era mas bien el tono que alguien usaría para regañar a una niña pequeña yo sonreí

**- Jake solo deseo pasar lo que resta de este día en tu compañía ............. ¿Jake podríamos regresar solo por ahoya a esos tiempos en lo que eramos solo dos humanos, sin problemas ? -** estuvo callado mas del tiempo que yo hubiera deseado sin embargo me vi recompensada con una sonrisa de siempre, y no necesite su respuesta me acerque a el y tome su mano hielo y fuego, el era cálido y suave yo era una roca dura y fría, sin embargo el no dijo nada solo me tomo de la mano como si el frío no le molestara.

**- bien bells adonde vamos a ir –** me dijo sonriéndome

**- a una playa desde luego - **vi que estuvo apunto de decirme algo pero lo interrumpí –** ya se que ahora no puedo entrar a la push pero eso Jake no significa que no podamos ir a visitar otras playas que te parece si vamos mas adelante justo donde el tratado termina**

**- esta bien bells como tu digas - **dijo convirtiéndose en lobo y corriendo en aquella dirección

* * *

no tardamos mucho en llegar ahí el día estaba demasiado nublado como para que no hubiera gente cerca no podía ni olerlos ni oírlos , fue maravilloso Jake y yo nos acostamos en la playa y aunque parecía extraño ambos pudimos regresar a aquellos tiempos ambos tomados de las manos caminando por la playa, riendo por cualquier cosa simplemente fue un día maravilloso que yo no podría jamas olvidar

**- Bells**

**- ¿si Jake?**

**- te vez hermosa – **mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente**- si,mira tu piel –** voltee a verla y con la luz de la luna esta extrañamente se ilumino

**- oh – **dije con un deje de desepcion. pero rápidamente olvide ese sentimiento, lo que importaba ahora era que estaba con Jake y podía quizá por ultima vez estar con el de esa manera, me acerque a el y tome su manolo jale un poco para acercarlo a mi y puse sus dos MANOS en mi cintura , el parecio sorprendido

**- ¿Bells?**

**- Shhh - **dije tratando de poner mi mejor sonrisa** – Jake solo dejate llevar – **y así sin mas comence a bailar con el, al principio el se sintió tenso pero después de unos minutos se relajo y bailamos al mismo paso, me aventure a recargar mi cabeza en su pecho,y el en ese momento me atrajo mas hacia el.

**-jake te quiero mucho ¿lo sabes verdad?-**dije aun con mi mejilla en su pecho

**- Si siempre me has querido y yo siempre te eh querido bells ¿por que preguntas?**

**- por nada –** no hubieron mas palabras solo los dos bailando por mucho rato

**Fin Pov Bella

* * *

**

**Graias a todos por su apoyo, empesemos un 2010 con animos y alegrias espero cumplan sus propositos espero sus rewievs  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pov bella**

Me sentía tan llena tan feliz, simplemente no quería terminar con ese día, sentir a Jake abrazándome su olor, su aliento rosar mi frente, simplemente era lo mejor.

Sin embargo le había hecho una promesa y se que tendría que cumplirla,este es el momento, me aleje de el, estoy segura entendió que era el momento.

**- Jake, desde hace algunos días me dí cuenta de que al estar contigo me siento diferente -** calle esperando que el dijera algo pero nada **- me dí cuenta de que no puedo permanecer a tu lado cuando estas con mi hija, sabes al principia pensé que era mera preocupación por que estuvieras con mi hija, ya sabes ella es media vampiro y tu un hombre lobo, pero después entendí que no era por esa razón.**

**- ¿B-Bells?**

**- Jake, siempre eh sido egoísta, esta en mi naturaleza, siempre que se trata de ti. S e que no tengo derecho y menos ahora, menos después de toda la historia que tuvimos juntos pero Jake TE AMO-** calle pero no me atreví a ver su rostro tenia miedo de su reacción.

**- De verdad eres egoísta -** me lo dijo con un tono que no podría describir,levante mi cara y vi su rostro algo que en definitiva me petrifico **- se veía furioso.**

**- Lo se, por eso te pido perdón **

**-Bella, sabes que eh imprimado en Nessie .... yo no........ yo no puedo......... perdón Bells **

Oficialmente si mi corazón aun latiera ya se hubiera detenido. De pronto llego a mi otro olor del cual no me había percatado y una voz muy conocida para mi salio detrás de unos arboles

**- Jacob ¿estas seguro de que en verdad has imprimado en Nessie?**

**- Eso a ti no te importa, que haces aquí –** dijo Jake con voz muy molesta, Seth solo lo ignoro y continuo hablando

**- Creo que deberías pensar bien las cosas antes de rechazarla - **rechazarla rechazarla rechazarla rechazarla rechazarla esa palabra hacia eco en mi mente, Jake me había rechazado, sin dudar siquiera simplemente lo había hecho, mi corazón estaba roto-** Jake te doy dos días para pensar bien las cosas si no bella y yo nos iremos lejos y te aseguro la vas a perder por siempre-** Seth me sorprendió enormemente, el estaba dando un ultimátum a mi futuro, algo que yo no podía hacer simplemente me había quedado petrificada.

**- ¡ y quien rayos te crees que eres para decidir sobre la vida de bella y mía! -** el cuerpo de Jake espesaba a convulsionar, y la sonrisa de Seth solo empeoraba las cosas

**mas que tu si soy- **esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso Jake se convirtió en lobo y ataco a Seth quien permaneció como humano-no sirve de nada que pierdas el control- dijo tratando de alejar a Jake que estaba encima de el** – Jake, piensa bien lo que sientes , estoy seguro que aun sientes algo por bella, pero sabes si decides que lo mas adecuado para ti es estar con Nessie entonces me voy a llevar a bella conmigo y jamas la volverás a ver, tienes 2 días si para la noche de pasado mañana no estas aquí bella y yo nos iremos y jamas nos volverás a ver.**

Lo ultimo que dijo Seth me hizo darme cuenta que había permanecido callada todo el tiempo, Jake se volteo a verme aun sin transfromar en humano, y entendí perfectamente por su mirada que el me preguntaba si era verdad, instintivamente voltee a ver a Seth y en ese momento lo decidí.

**- Si no vienes me voy a marchar Jake, es lo mejor para todos Edward ya lo sabe, el y yo,,,, no podemos seguir juntos seria imposible, y se que u podrás darle todo el amor que mi hija necesite,yo.. no soy tan fuerte como tu para vivir,de la forma en que te forcé hace mucho tiempo a verme con Edward, yo simplemente no te puedo ver con mi hija,pero Jake si decides no venir siempre estarás en mi corazón y .... y si alguna vez puedo olvidar lo que siento por ti regresare a tu lado como tu amiga y probable suegra.**

Jake después de eso pareció meditar las cosas asintió con la cabeza y se hecho a correr, voltee a ver a Seth

**- gracias – **no hubo necesidad de mas palabras, agradecí enormemente a Seth y junto caminamos por la playa.

**Fin pov bella**

Gracias por su apoyo, por cierto seguire con la misma dinamica para subir capitulos, gracias por sus rewievs


	11. Chapter 11

Este es el capitulo final gracias a todos por su apoyo

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

**Jacob**

Cuanto tiempo ah pasado, días meses y finalmente años desde la ultima vez que la vi,no puedo dejar de preguntarme ¿que he hecho ?, la decisión y sus consecuencias aun me atormentan cada noche, ¿tome la decisión adecuada? Y si hubiera............ que habría pasado , que estará haciendo ella en estos momentos ¿sera feliz? La decisión esta tomada, se que soy un mal hombre tome mi decisión , ahora **"ella**" esta a mi lado no puedo seguir pensando en lo que pudo haber sido..... o en lo que sera, **"ella"** es mi presente y mi futuro, como madre eh hija, hace muchos años tome la decisión ¿cierto? No hay vuelta de hoja, aun así me gustaría poder verla, solo una vez, se que "el" esta a su lado incluso, me ha enviado fotos de "ella". Fotos que en vez de hacerme sentir bien solo me atormentan con el que hubiera sido. Hace ya muchos años que los dos decidimos que lo mejor era vivir solos era egoísta de mi parte lo se, simplemente no podía vivir junto con Bella y Nessie , eso era un autentico martirio para mi ,lo mejor era irnos , solo los dos,** "el"** lo respeto **"ella"** no se despidió,y yo **NO LA VOLVI A VER,** de todas formas esta había sido mi decisión al final había tomado la mejor por que ahora puedo decir que soy feliz y **"el"** con el paso del tiempo había espesado a asimilar las cosas, quizá había perdido a uno de sus dos grandes amores pero aun así se quedaba su otro gran amor a su lado. Su otra razón para existir.

Suspiro mientras nuevamente y sin poder evitarlo los recuerdos vienen a mi

**flash Jacob**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**Creo que deberías pensar bien las cosas antes de rechazarla Jake te doy dos días para pensar bien las cosas si no bella y yo nos iremos lejos y te aseguro la vas a perder por siempre"**

Esas palabras me habían estado atormentando, ¿que podía hacer? ¿cuantas veces había deseado la mínima posibilidad de que bella me escogiera? Yo en el pasado había estado dispuesto a perder todo cuanto tengo por estar con ella,me pelee con mi manada,hice y dije tantas cosas solo para poder estar a su lado y aun así ella no me escojio.

Y finalmente conocí a mi pequeña Nessie ese angelito que vino a iluminar mi universo, por que eso fue lo que hizo,cuando pensé que bella había muerto una parte importante de Jacob Black murió con ella, sin embargo al ver a mi ángel un nuevo yo nació,simplemente fui feliz y supe por que razón estaba yo en este mundo.

Pero si es así ¿por que volví a sentirme celoso de bella?¿si tanto amo a mi ángel por que aun hay algo dentro de mi que me hace pensar en bella? Paul me dijo que tal vez era posible que yo no hubiera imprimado de verdad, pero yo se que no es así,lo se por que mi pequeña ocupa el 80% de mis pensamientos, por que se que si no estoy con ella mi corazón duele, la necesito y necesito saber que esta bien.

Aun así ese otro 20% sigue perteneciendo a mi primer amor mi amiga,la madre de mi ángel

Nunca me hubiera planteado la posibilidad de tener que perder definitivamente a alguna de las dos, ahora me encuentro aquí divagando,entre lo que quiero realmente.

-**Jacob** – voltee era Paul

**- ¿que quieres? - ** no tenia tiempo suficiente para desperdiciarlo con paul

**-Jacob –** también había venido Leah

**-¡¿que quieren no ven que estoy ocupado?! - **dije molesto sin disimular mi tono de voz

**- hemos venido por que Seth me ha dicho lo que ha pasado- **dijo ella con un aparente tono de indiferencia que me molesto.

**-eso no les interesa**

**-tienes razón sin embargo.... somos familia, hoy nos enteramos de algo mas que quizá te ayude a decidir**

**-¿de que estas hablando?**

**- hay una historia sobre nosotros que aun no, nos habían contado, una historia que va contra todo lo que sabemos de nosotros mismos y que... puede ayudarte a entender un poco tu situación**

**-Vaya ¿que tipo de historia podría ayudarme? - ** dije en tono fastidiado

**-¿recuerdas que nos dijeron que imprimarnos era algo definitivo?**

**-si, lo se **

-** pues hace mucho tiempo hubo un caso de un hombre lobo Calel que tenia una esposa Paip ambos llevaban solo un mes de casados cuando de pronto el se imprimo de una mujer-** inconscientemente voltee a ver a Leah que tenia una cara inescrutable**- pues para este hombre su amor por su mujer fue mas grande que la imprimación**

**-¿como dices?**

**- así precisamente, cuando Calel le dijo a su esposa ambos decidieron que separarse era lo mejor para ambos,y así lo hicieron Calel le contó su secreto a Sara y al estar imprimados ella lo acepto,se puede decir que fueron felices por un corto tiempo,sin embargo cuando Calel se entero de que Paip iba a marcharse de la push para casarse con otro hombre,el se volvió loco de celos,cosa que según sabemos no puede ser, sin embargo Calel desafío toda creencia y al final decidió que la mujer que el en realidad amaba era a Paip no a Sara,el dejo a Sara y fue en busca de Paip. Solo se sabe que ambos dejaron la push y se fueron juntos.**

**- ¿Como sabes todo eso?**

**- encontramos en .... bueno eso no importa Jacob ....toma – **decía Leah dándome un cuaderno, forrado en piel,parecía muy viejo** - aquí lo leímos- **tome el cuaderno, paul se transformo en lobo

**-Jacob, yo eh sido testigo de cuanto has amado a bella en el pasado, se que –** pareció dudar-** el amor que me tenia Sam nunca fue lo suficientemente fuerte, pero se que el tuyo por bella es...... diferente , define tus sentimientos Jacob si no vivirás con la mujer equivocada y harás infeliz a la otra.**

Dicho esto se transformo en un lobo y corrió al lado de paul ambos se marcharon dejándome aun mas confundido , tome el viejo libro entre mis manos y comencé a leerlo.

* * *

El tiempo se había agotado,me diriji sin mucho ánimos al lugar donde se encontraba Bella con Seth, no tarde en llegar, ahí estaban los dos, yo fui detrás de un árbol me transforme y me acerque a ella.

**-¿Podemos tener algo de privacidad?-** dije viendo con cara de pocos amigos a Seth , el solo asintió y se transformo , salio del lugar solo quedamos los dos.

**-¿J-Jake que haz decidido?- **su voz había titubeado, Yo me acerque a ella le tome la mano y sin saber como decirlo simplemente comencé a caminar rumbo a ningún lugar.

**- Bells, es increíble como hemos llegado hasta este punto , si alguien me hubiera dicho que esto iba a pasar no le hubiera creído, pero así es , esta es la realidad, hoy me encuentro tomando la mano de la mujer que "ame" con tanta desesperación en el pasado, con el dilema de que eh imprimado en la hija de esta mujer,sabes bells, me pediste que te diera una respuesta que escogiera, pero....-** pare un segundo solo para ver su rostro ella parecía triste- **pero no puedo hacerlo, por lo menos no en tan poco tiempo, sabes Bells, Aun siento que te amo, pero...**

**- no me amas lo suficiente ¿verdad? La amas mas a ella - **estas ultimas palabras me recordaron aquella ocasión en la que estábamos en mi cuarto y ella dijo lo mismo-** ahora se lo mucho que te e lastimado Jake ,te amo, te amo, te amo, y quiero que seas feliz incluso si no es a mi lado.**

-**Bells creo que estas entendiendo mal, bella amo a Nessie desde el fondo de mi ser, pero por alguna razón que creía inexplicable,aun seguía pensando en ti. Por favor lee esto.-** dije extendiéndole el libro que me habían dado Leah y Paul.

Ella lo tomo y leyó mas rápido de lo que yo hubiera esperado.

**-¿lo que dice en este diario es verdad? -** me decía sorprendida, yo solo asentí

**- no se si mi amor sea tan fuerte como el de Calel , pero bella quiero pedirte algo se que soy egoista y por eso te pido perdón, pero bella ¿podrías quedarte aquí un poco mas?¿podrías regresar a vivir con los Cullen hasta que mi corazón decida quien es la mujer indicada para mi?**

Lo medito por unos segundos después me volteo a ver y me tomo la mano , se acerco a mi y me beso,yo conteste a su beso, sin estar seguro de si hacia lo correcto o no,ya que aun estaba presente Nessie en mi corazón.

**-Me voy a quedar Jake, se que no me garantizas que me elijas sin embargo, quiero estar todo el tiempo que me sea posible a tu lado.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Fin flash back**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

De pronto una hermosa voz me distrae de mis recuerdos.

**-¿te encuentras bien amor? - **es ella la mujer que escoji,la mujer que amo y.... que aunque tengo dudas algunas veces, ella me comprende y me acepta como soy, suelto un suspiro y me acerco a ella mientras tomo su mano.

**- Me encuentro bien cariño- **se que ella puede leer atravez de mi,pero siempre me respeta.

No decimos mas ella me comprende.

Ahora vamos tomados de la mano, es un día nublado, es increíble,tomo su mano, ella me voltea a ver sonríe, siento su felicidad. Y yo... solo por un momento siento un deje de culpa.

**- No tienes que culparte amor, se lo que estas pensando -**dice mientras aprieta un poquito mas mi mano

-** ¿Tan transparente soy cariño? **

**- Como el agua.... y hablando del agua señor Black creo que debería tomar un baño cuanto antes –** dice volteando a ver mi ropa, y de inmediato entiendo, mis jeans manchados, mis pies sucios.

**- Entiendo cariño, pero solo si tu lo tomas conmigo – **la acerco a mi mientras la tomo de la cintura.

**- Contigo a donde sea amor- **dice comenzando a rodearme el cuello con sus brazos.

**- A si me gusta cariño – **de inmediato la cargo y empiezo a correr rumbo a nuestra casa.

Al llegar a la puerta de nuestra pequeña casa la bajo ella me sonríe, toma mi mano y nos dirigimos a la regadera,mientras ella prepara todo yo comienzo a desnudarme , justo cuando estoy solo en boxer ella me detiene.

**-Dejame el honor-** me quita la ultima prenda, mientras ella me sonríe de esa forma que solo ella sabe y pierdo todo control de mi.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Ya mas tarde nos encontramos en la cama Ella esta recargada en mi pecho se que no duerme , su dulce aroma invade y hace estremecer todo mi ser

**-Te amo –** dice de pronto y mi corazón empieza a latir como loco, ella solo sonríe un poco

**- y yo a ti corazón- **le contesto por que es lo que realmente siento.

Salí de la obscuridad y vine a la luz, por que yo escogí que así fuera, dejé el llanto y la tristeza de mi alma, y ahora confió en que esta es la decisión correcta

Si me preguntan que si soy feliz, responderé que si, ahora soy feliz, muy feliz, por que los dos vivimos por este amor tan bonito, tu mano enlazada a la mía, el cielo que nos es por techo y nuestro amor es nuestro propio refugio, aunque afuera este lloviendo.

Los dos nos cobijamos con nuestro amor que es tan profundo, mi nombre esta grabado muy adentro de tu pecho, donde nadie le haga daño, ni contamine este hermoso sentimiento.

Como agua limpia y clara nuestro amor brota del alma, bebo de tus fuentes puras y cristalinas, eres ternura deseo y pasión, que recorre por mis venas, fuego encendido que enardece mis sentidos.

Te amo vida mía, te amo, contigo he aprendido y he conocido intensos sentimientos, me has enseñado amar con entrega total soy tuyo y tu eres mía y no te dejaré ir.(1)

Aunque las dudas lleguen en el futuro,se que tu vas a estar a mi lado y yo por mi parte me mantendré firme a tu lado.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**--**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Por que realmente TE AMO Bells.

* * *

Gracias a todos por su apoyo en esta historia, que en un principio iba a ser pequeña pero quedo aun mas grande de lo que pense.

Quiza algunos diran ¿ que paso con la vision de Alice? A pues esa...mmm digamos fue una pizca de insetidumbre para ponerle mas zazon a la hitoria XD

Si llega algo de inspiracion, agregare un epilogo, pero no es algo seguro de todas formas me gustaria saber sus opiniones finales de la historia, y si no es muchco pedir, espero este finc llegue a los 100 Reviews seria un gran regalo de su parte para mi, sin mas que decir espero nos leamos en alguna otra historia,tengan un lindo dia.

(1)_Colaboración de Carmen  
México_


End file.
